The Other French Girl
by JJBluebell
Summary: She's Not The Princess You Read About, Belle's Sister Takes Her Place With Rumple. She's Broken, Scared and Fearless, Until She Falls In Love And Everything Shes Ever Known Falls Apart! Can She Be Saved? What Of Regina's Interest in Her? Posible M Review
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this idea has been nagging at me for about a week! I don't know why as I fully support Rumbelle, but I just had this idea that Belle was just too nice, sweet and perfect! this is just a teaser so if you could let me know what you think and if I should continue I'd appreciate it. Thanks, JJ X x **

~ Real World ~

Mr. Gold sat in his home, looking out at the stars as he thought of his old life, yes he was still feared and respected but he missed his magic, his castle… and he couldn't help but think about a girl he once knew…

~ Fairytale World ~

The kingdom was abuzz with fear and adrenalin, the war was nearing an end, however that end was not in favor of the people… that was why they had no choice, no other option, their numbers were dwindling and they were petrified, he was their last hope.

They had all congregated in the war room at the imp's lack of arrival, the king convinced that they were done for, when he had come. The room trembled with trepidation and anticipation at his sharp voice "You sent me a message. Something about, um, 'Help, help! We're dying! Can you save us?' Now, the answer is – yes, I can. Yes, I can protect your little town. For a price"

The king looks to him in surprise and offers him gold, the creature scoffs lightly at the payment and says "Ah… No. You see, um… I, uh, make gold. What I want is something a bit more special. My price…is her"

All gasp in shock as he points out the golden clad princess, the innocent Belle… the king refuses to sell his child for his kingdom and the bargainer goes to leave, the hearts of people falling until the princess calls "No… wait"

All eyes are on her as she argues with her father and fiancé about leaving with the beast but a voice calls "Belle you can't!"

Another comes into the dark one's view, a girl similar to the other, their features parallel with lush chestnut ringlets, wide sapphire orbs and heart shaped youthful faces, but the second girl is robed in a white feathery gown glittered with crystals and pearls "please sister…"

The newcomer turns to Rumpelstiltskin, her gaze piercing and void "take me instead"

His eyes widen with intrigue "you wish to take her place dearie? Why?"

"Belle is the future queen, she's needed more than I" the girl states calmly

Her sister shakes her head in protest, taking her sisters hand "Clarissa, please…"

The girl barely looks at her sibling but turns to her father, who has yet to utter a word and then the wizard "would you have me?"

He takes a step closer and examines the girl, their eyes meet and he sees something in them, not the fear and disgust he's used to, something he can't place and as she shrugs Belle off unsympathetically "you for them… it's forever dearie!"

He tilts his head in a slight surprise as her lip twitches up "forever is better than dead!"

"Then we have a deal" he smiles and offers her hand which she takes easily and quickly, he can't help but notice the tears in the other girls eyes as they leave, but there are no protests as there has been with Belle, no outrage or horror… they just let her go

She is quiet on the ride, she doesn't even make a noise as he shows her, her 'room', however as he walks away he hears something unexpected, something surreal… the girl in his dungeon is giggling!


	2. Chapter 2

**hey all so here it is, thanks to all those who reviewed and told me what you thought, please let me know what you think of the story and Clarissa. hope i've done you proud! JJ X x**

~ Fairytale World ~

The morning after acquiring his new housekeeper Rumpelstiltskin sits in his vast dining room, looking to the brunette in her white gown, her curls disheveled and she has a smudge of dirt on her brow as she pours him the tea he asked for and give her the list of her chores "You will serve me my meals, and you will clean the Dark Castle."

As she pours she has this look, a small smile and nods "not a problem"

Rumpelstiltskin examines the girl as he continues "You will dust my collection and launder my clothing. You will fetch me fresh straw when I'm spinning at the wheel… Oh! And you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts."

She glides over with a small smile on her lips "I'm your housekeeper, not your slave. Skin your own children!"

"That one was a quip – not serious." He says at her light tone in mild shock

She gives a sigh of relief and nods "thank god, getting the blood out of your shirts would have been murder"

He can't help but laugh at her comment and lightheartedness, she giggles with his and then asks "you have other clothes for me don't you, because this dress isn't exactly functional for house work, also bending is finding difficult"

He nods to her as she scowls at the frock "now dearie, don't you like your dress? I'm sure your daddy paid a lot for the thing"

She nods and pours herself a cup of tea without asking "I'm sure he did, however I'm no longer under my father's rule. Besides I hate white, it's not a very flattering color for my shape"

"I'll have the tailor come out later, now I need you to start on the kitchen… it's an awful mess" he commands her and she nods, gulping the last of her tea and leaving with the tray, humming lightly and this unsettles the dark one, because he's had many girls as housekeeper however in all his time none of them have ever seemed happy to be there!

The next few days are light and airy, Clarissa walking around in her new dress, it's not as glamorous as the white one, but it is far more… personalized. The dress is a deep bluish-purple, with cherry pink free flowing sashes down the skirts and a perfected bow on the back, the pink material also gliding over her forearms in plush sleeves. Her curls no longer falling down her back but pulled back with a violet ribbon and her feet covered in matching ballerina shoes.

The brunette is polishing the table and humming lightly to herself as her master walks into the room, taking a seat at his spinning wheel

"I found a phoenix nest on the roof of the east tower…" she says not looking up from her task

He nods and starts to spin "I trust you took care of it"

"Of course, by the way its boiled egg for lunch" she smiles up at him and he cocks an eyebrow to the girl

He shakes his head at her and says "what will you do if the mother comes back dearie, make a phoenix stew?"

She shakes her head and walks round the table "no… you can't make stew with something like that… but it would make a lovely roast"

They share a small laugh and he continues to spin his gold, Clarissa walks over and asks "why do you make so much gold, it's hardly like you'll run out"

"It helps me forget…" he answers absently

Her smile falters and she nods, watching the wheel vacantly with a tune on her lips until the man asks "Clarissa why are you always humming?"

She shrugs and answers "it sooths me"

He lifts a brow at her answer as she goes over to the curtains "do you ever open these?"

"Considering I nailed them down then no, not particularly" he answers as she runs one of her doll like hands over then material

Suddenly she yanks on them hard, ripping the drapes down and beaming as the light floods the room "there we are, much better"

"Did you consider I don't like them open?" he asks as he stands, folding his arms and making his way over to her

As they stand and she gathers the curtain she turns to him taking a step closer so there an inch apart "but I do and I'm the housekeeper, besides this way you can see who's approaching"

He turns to look out the window and sees that there is a clear view of the front of the castle; he looks back at the doe eyed girl "I'll get used to it"

He walks back to his wheel and she smiles triumphantly and carries on humming and pulling off the curtains.

A couple of weeks later Rumple walks into the kitchen at the sound of a shrill scream and is met with the crimson liquid spilling on the counter top and the wide eyes of the deceased looking back at him with their jugular sliced open… "Look who came back"

His eyes meet that of Clarissa, blood splattered on her apron, blade and smiling face. The gray-gold skinned man takes in the scene and smiles "so honey roasted?"

At dinner he calls for her and she skips in in her usual manner "something the matter?"

"This room is filthy" he says while taking a bite of the roasted bird

"This room is spotless… you just missed me" she smiles and jumps on the table, swinging her legs idly

He gives her a shake of his head "you're a strange thing aren't you dearie"

Her smile widens and she plays with a trace of her curls "what do you mean?"

"Most people are afraid of me, or at least skittish, you just don't seem to give a damn" he questions with wave in her general direction

She giggles lightly and says "you're not as terrifying as you think…"

"And why do you think that dearie?" he asks with a intrigued smirk

She leans back on her palms and looks at her feet "you're nice to me"

He stands then and smirks "well you're entertaining"

"And your amusing" she smiles back to him as he stands and takes a seat beside her, picking at the meat on his plate

"Why are you so happy?" he asks curiously, because he's been wondering about it since he heard that first giggle

She shrugs and snatches a piece of phoenix "I like it here, no one telling me what to wear or to behave… besides you're not the worst company in the world, Rummy"

He looks at her like she's crazy and thinks maybe she is as she pops the meat into her mouth and asks "so tell me something about you, after all I've answered your questions"

For a long moment they just look at each other, golden yellow meeting glistening azure "why are you so interested?"

She shrugs and smiles "I'm going to be here forever, I might as well get to know you"

He jumps off the table and points to her with a smirk "Perhaps… Perhaps you just want to learn the monster's weaknesses"

Her face falls and she answers "we're all monsters, we all have evil in our hearts, but at least you and I don't lie about it… it's one of the things I like about you Rummy"

He looks at her for a moment and asks "and how exactly are you a monster dearie?"

Her smile springs back into place and she leans in and whispers "maybe if you give me a nicer room, one day I'll tell you"

He watches then as she jumps off the table and skips back to her duties, Princess Clarissa, with a sparkle in her eyes and darkness in her heart… who liked it in a place that took away her title and liked the man the world thought a monster… and that day he smiled and whispered to himself "I like you to dearie"

~ Real World ~

Mr. Gold limps casually as he goes to collect the rents of certain businesses; he walks into a particular flower shop and barks "Mr. French…"

The other man gives him a fearful glance and swallows hard, scurrying round to get the money owed "Mr. Gold… here you go"

Gold looks to the larger man with a scowl and snarls "you nearly missed this month's payment… I'd see that you don't let it happen again Mr. French"

He walks out then, leaving the man biting his lip in worry, he knew Gold hated him; he didn't give his polite, general indifference as he did with the rest of those in his debt. He genuinely hated the man and he had no idea as to why and he'd never dare ask, but the florist would forever wonder why…

When Mr. Gold returned home that evening he put the money in his safe and walked into the living room, over to his glass cabinet. He opened the doors and pulled out a certain object, his most prized possession and caresses it tenderly "Give me time my dear, give me time…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for all the amazing reviews and the constructive criticism. They mean so much and keep me writing – JJ X x**

**A Unicorn – it means a lot that you took so much effort to review and I appreciate your comments. However please take into account that it was only the second chapter and I don't want to give too much away too soon. As for the name thing I picked it at random because I liked the sound of it, I'm not really up for changing it and I hope that small detail doesn't put you off. Thanks so much for your suggestions and I hope I did you proud and you continue to enjoy and review – JJ X x **

The spring sun shines down on the dark castle, making the black marble goblins hanging on the building shine brightly, the garden is starting to bloom and the crisp scent of spring flooding the air, the housekeeper is busy at work polishing the fossilized ornaments in the garden, once people brave and stupid.

"Excuse me?" an unfamiliar voice questions

The girl turns to see a man, sully and meager "yes, what do you want?"

The peasant fiddles with his hat nervously, much to Clarissa's annoyance "I was looking for… I mean I …"

"Do you wish to make a deal?" she barks with a fold of her arms, growing bored

He gives a wary nod and she nods, a strange little smile forming on her face "then follow me…"

Once inside the castle she leads him to the main dining room and she calls in a sing song voice "Oh Rumpelstiltskin… you have a visitor"

He turns to her from his spinning wheel and smiles maliciously at the sight of the man "well… how very brave you are, coming to my home or how very desperate"

The man takes a step past the brunette girl and stands timidly in the presence of the demon "please sir, it's my wife…"

"Desperate then… what do you bargain?" Rumpel stands and strides over to the man

The pauper lowers his head and stammers "I'm not a rich man but I have this…"

The man pulls something from his shirt; Clarissa takes a step over to them and a seat on the table and he pulled out a jar with a small sparkling fairy flapping around inside

"Now where oh where did you get this little pretty?" the golden skinned demon asks while flicking the jar

The man swallows hard and goes to answer only for the doe eyed girl to jump off the table "a spring fairy… creatures that ensure the coming of season, crops and growth"

Her small porcelain hand gliding over the glass with a whimsical smile as she looks to her master who smiles over "you think this is a suitable price for you wife's life? …tut, tut, tut, thing is barely a trinket"

"But she's so very pretty" Clarissa taunts playfully

Rumpel gives her a raised eyebrow and asks "don't you have chores to do?"

She pouts and leans into the pierced jar "don't worry… he's a pussycat really" and she skip's away with a stern look from the golden man and a giggle on her lips

Clarissa sits in the garden, finishing her polishing when the man comes out, he sends her a weary smile and nod before leaving and she looks up to the window, seeing the pleased man smiling out at his latest deal…

That night Clarissa is heading to the dungeon, but there's a note on her door. She looks at the parchment in wonder and reads the fine script '_go to the south wing…' _

She follows as instructed, finding another note on the south wing stairwell, then another on a large white oak gold trimmed door… '_Open'_

She unlocks the door and gasps in awe; it's a large bedroom, the door is black on the opposite site, but with the same golden trimming's, floor is the same marble that covers most of the house, but with a black bear skin rug next the four-poster bed that was center stage of the room, large windows letting moon and star light flood into the dark room and an on-suite bathroom, in the corners where a ebony wardrobe, chest of draws and large vanity dresser.

Clarissa looks around in confusion and sees yet another note on the cotton soft crimson pillow, she gingerly walks over and opens it, a gleeful smile on her lips as she reads '_my part of the deal done. Enjoy the room dearie'_

A couple of days later and Clarissa is dusting Rumpel's vast collection; she knows he got more than some silly fairy out of his deal the other day but he won't seem to tell her, she turns as he enters the room and smiles "how are you today?"

He doesn't answer and simply goes to his wheel, this unsettles her and she turns to him with a tilt of her head "you're upset"

He doesn't reply and begins spinning the gold, Clarissa's face sets into a deep frown and she asks "Rummy?"

"You were snooping in the west wing. What did you find?" he asks without looking at her

She shrugs and answers simply "just some children's clothes, why are you so upset?"

He seems to snap then and his yellow burning gaze snaps and he stands, rounding swiftly as he towers over her "I told you never to go there… I have tolerated your insolence so far but I won't be disobeyed"

He leans into her, face merely an inch away and bites "we're not friends; this isn't a vacation dearie… I. Own. You!"

Her blue orbs burn into him as he grabs her arms in anger and she can't stop herself at his tight grip, her scream echoing throughout the house as it roars from her small body. Rumpel steps back in shock, unsure of why she's screaming and suddenly the tea set shatters, the cabinets and windows splintering.

He looks to her in wide eyed shock while she pants for breath and then darts from the room, not stopping until she's safely on the other side of her bedroom door. When she's there she slumps to the floor beside it, streams falling from her eyes as a memory flashes before her eyes…

_~~~ It's late, the stars are shining as the music flows and a small girl is running through the grand halls of the palace, crying and furious in her white dress, always white "Clarissa come here at once!"_

_She just runs faster at the sound of the voice but her new shoes on perfectly waxed floors are cruel and she slips, hitting the floor hard only to be dragged up and held in a bruising grip, raging eye sweltering into her "you will get back into that room and apologize to your sister this instant!"_

"_I will not, you can't make me!" she yells back, the surrounding vases and windows beginning to shutter, as well as the glass of her nanny's spectacles_

_The vice grip tightens and the girl only retaliates by biting the woman's hand hard and attempting another escape, but the old woman is quick and grips the girl, turning her to be met with a harsh slap "you insolent little devil! Just wait until the king hears of how insubordinate you are."_

_At the woman's words and sharp, painful hold, not to mention the coppery sting in her mouth the child uses her only asset… she screams, strident and thunderous. _

_The first on the scene is another little girl, her curls bouncing and horror evident on her face. The floor is lettered with broken glass from the vases and windows, a brisk breeze in the air and there sprawled on the floor is the nanny, the glass of her spectacles embedded into her brain through her eyes, heavy crimson pooled around her head. _

_The girl stands in shock horror and can already hear the footsteps of the castle guard, but then she hears a small sniffling sound and looks round the mental armor, her sister sitting wither head buried into her knees and muffles "It was an accident, it was her fault, she shouldn't have hit me!"_

_Belle runs to her sister's side holding her close "it's alright; I won't let them hurt you…"_

_Clarissa looks at her sister in amazement, not five minutes ago she'd giggled gleefully while ripping the stuffing from her sister's favorite bear and now here she was, ready to protect her, glaring down the guards and screaming in mutiny as they carted the girl away, but Clarissa didn't kick and scream as they dragged her down the hall, she just looked to her sister who was trying to get to her… she just didn't understand why… ~~~~ _

Meanwhile Rumpelstiltskin is looking to the mess around him in wonder and asks himself "what just happened?"

Later on and Clarissa walks calmly into the room, placing a new tea set on the table and then going to clean up the disarray of the old without so much as a glance over to him. The golden man stands from his spinning and says "care to explain dearie?"

She doesn't reply or even make a move to acknowledge him or the question. Rumpel takes a couple of steps over and kneels down, helping her pick up the broken glass, he hands her a larger piece and she takes it, staring at his hand as she says "I'm sorry, it won't happen again"

He watches as she leaves with the shattered tea set, her eyes never meeting his and a sad expression came to his face, he'd expected anger and sarcasm, but this… well he didn't like this, not at all

The rest of the week is quiet, malevolently quiet. Clarissa it seems has taken a vow of obedient silence, restricting her words to things such as 'yes, sir', 'no, sir', 'sorry sir' and not with some bitter antipathy but a dull tone, its empty and lacking in that usual hum… it was something he'd grown used to, something that told him playful banter was near… something he missed, her humming.

The imp walks into his trophy room and looks to see the vibrantly dressed girl cleaning his collection "I'm going out, seems there's a deal to be made in one of the south kingdoms"

She doesn't turn to him; he only sees the nod of her pony tail and her voice reply "yes sir…"

He swallows slightly as his eyes scan over his housekeeper; she hadn't looked him in the eye since that night and it was starting to agitate him "well… see you later then"

As he leaves she goes to the window watching as the carriage takes off, her face is vacant as her nails click against the glass. She walks calmly over to the cabinet and takes out the jar holding the small fairy that instantly panics

"It's alright, its ok. He's gone" the doe eyed brunette soothes the creature

The winged woman looks up to the reassuring face as the housekeeper smiles down on her as she opens the pin pricked lid. The fairy quickly fly's out and onto the shelf of the cabinet "what's your name, I'm Clarissa"

"Ava. Thank you Clarissa, you have freed me. When I get home, I shall send word for you to be saved from this beast" the small woman smiles to her new friend

The princess offers her hand out to Ava with a smile, the fairy jumping innocently onto the porcelain palm "thank you Ava that's very kind of you… however there is a slight problem with that plan"

The fairy looks to her confused and then in shock horror as her hand grips tightly around the small doll like body and Clarissa snarls "I don't want to be saved!"

Ava gasps for air as her frail body is crushed under the strength of the conquering grip, the fairy's eyes glisten with realization and she asks "why?"

"The world is a cruel place, not everyone gets a happily ever after, then theirs my favorite reason…" she tilts her head with a whimsical smile

Her grasp tightens tenfold and as the light of the creature fade she smiles, looking to the small body in her hand "…because I can!"

When Rumpelstiltskin arrives home that night what he's met with leaves him speechless, all the ornaments in the gardens are shattered, all the flowers ripped apart and the doors wide open, he walks inside to see all his covered mirrors shattered to a million pieces each. On entering the dining room he sees a small platter on the table, he walks in examining the room and lift the lid of the platter only to be met with the corpse of his fairy

"She thought I was saving her" a giggling voice comes from the doorway and he turns to be met with his housekeeper

Their eyes don't meet as she glides into the room "why have you done this?"

She twirls and laughs "because I can, because it's fun Rummy!"

He stands amazed, she didn't just break almost everything in and around the house, she killed, Princess Clarissa had murdered a little fairy in cold blood for no reason and he examines her with a finger to his lips and a tilt of his head "such a strange little thing you are dearie"

"But you like that about me don't you?" she smiles and skips to him

He realizes she's taken away one of his trophies, destroyed what is his and he can't seem to be angry with her as she goes to leave the room he calls "they were my son's, the clothes you found…"

She turns back to him, a small glint in her eyes and a curious expression "where is he?"

He doesn't blink as he answers "I lost him"

She nods with a sympathetic glaze, striding slowly to his side "I'm sorry… they hate me, the people in my kingdom, my family, they fear me… I'm not a good person and I've never pretended to be. That's one of the reason's they let me go, why they'll never come for me"

She stands before him now, raises her hand and touches his grey-gold cheek with a tenderness she didn't show Ava "I don't know what it is to lose a child, no matter what form, must be so painful… however I know what it is to be in pain because of others, to hate with such passion and take with such joy…"

Yellow tinted eyes and sparkling sapphire orbs locked as her fingers, so soft, brush his cheek and she looks to him in contemplation "my whole life I've never been understood by anyone… then I met you, but if you ever grab me like that again I'll burn you alive while you sleep"

He watches her then as she skips out of the room with a tune on her lips and Rumpel looks to the dead fairy and then the door, the humming flooding the broken rooms and laughs, rubbing his hands together "such a sweet voice you have my dearie…"


	4. Chapter 4

Clarissa stands to her bedroom window, wrapped in a think woolen blanket as the rainbow of the horizon comes into view, and she looks down into the garden and sees all the clear greenery, no other color to be seen, not considering she ripped them all out, plucking out the blossoms before they even fully bloomed.

She walks into the dining room a few short hours later with breakfast on a tray and smiles at finding her employer already in his seat and waiting "you're late"

"No, you're early" she smiles and places the food down in front of him

He beams up at her with his yellow eyes and smiles "join me dearie?"

Clarissa tilts her head, pretending to think about it before bouncing happily into a chair "bye the way you missed a piece of glass in the east hall"

She pours herself some tea and nods "I'll take care of it after I've done the dishes"

The brunette sips at her tea as he swallows his breakfast and asks "so what exactly was that little trick dearie, with the glass?"

She shrugs and answers honestly "I wish I knew, all I know is it happens and can be very useful"

He looks at her with his crooked smile and says "very useful I'm sure"

She gives him a pointed look while taking another sip of her sweet tea while he grins with a mouthful of food; the silence is comfortable, easy…

Later that day he walks past, coming back from a deal as she mops the floors, careful not to step on the wet patches and frowns at her pensive expression "something the matter dearie?"

She seems to snap from her trance and shakes her head "what? Sorry, no, nothing"

The leather clad demon folds his arms and raises an eyebrow "Clarissa dearie… you're a terrible liar"

She giggles and leans against the mop "no, I'm a great liar; I just don't have the energy to care right now"

"Do tell" he looks to her with curious interest, noticing her diamond blue orbs have been wondering for most of the day

With a shake of her head she says "it's nothing, really... it's just my sister's wedding is in a couple of days. They'll have the servants building a pyre for the festival by now, having the feast prepared"

He watches as she gets this glazed look in her eyes and clicks his fingers as he taps his chin "I didn't peg you for the romantic, wedding type"

"I'm not, but Belle is" she says with a trodden tone and he feels a pang of empathy for the girl

"How about I make you a deal dearie?" he says with the click of his boot as he takes a step closer to the girl

Their eyes meet and she cocks her head to the side as he leans into her so their mere inches apart "you can go to your sister's wedding, then when we return you are to tell me about your little party trick"

He watches her tense for a moment before thinking about the offer and nods with a sinister smile "Deal"

Rumpelstiltskin watches as the carriage leaves with his housekeeper inside, a heavy frown set on his face, because he truly believed he'd never see her again and for some reason this pained him, more than he would ever admit.

_~~~~~The stars are glistening brightly, the moonlight making the misty trees seem to glow amidst the darkness, the sound of giggling echo's against the grain and footsteps race along the thriving pasture, the wind whistling and the night creatures singing as two bodies brush against the trees, two hands gripped tightly together "Come on"_

"_I'm trying…" the other girl answers while haling her dress up to gain speed_

_They stop in a small meadow, the elder girl smiles to the one she'd pulled out of bed and into the night. Her sister sighs and blows a strand of chestnut out of her face "Belle why are out here? Father will be furious if he catches us"_

_The elder sister walks easily to her younger sibling and tenderly moves a strand of hair behind her ear "don't worry sister, It's alright…"_

_Clarissa swallows at the brunette's words, but nods gingerly as she takes her hand and follows her onto the ground, both looking up and staring at the shining lanterns offered by the heavens. Clarissa knows their nightdresses will be filthy and groans "this is disgusting; we're lying on the ground, a place where insects inhabit and wildlife excrement! Why are we even out here?" _

_Belle leans on her forearms and looks down to her sister with her usual bright smile "because I wanted to show you the stars… mother used to bring me here as a girl, I thought it was only fair" _

_A solemn gaze comes to the younger girl as she turns away and bites bitterly "what's so special about a bunch of lights in the sky?" _

_Belle looks up and explains with a sparkle in her blue orbs "the stars are indifferent Clarissa, they have no judgment or quarrels and they never fade or change… in a world full of transformation they're the only constant."_

_Clarissa frowns and shakes her head "you are a wonder sister…"_

_Looking back down to the other girl, diamond and sapphire blue meeting as Belle smiles "only to you it seems"_

_Clarissa sits up then and asks "why are you always so pleasant to me?"_

"_What reason would I have not to be?" the elder sister questions with a tilt of her head_

"_Don't play coy" the blue eyed girl says with a stern expression_

_Belle lets out a deep sigh and shrugs "why do I need a motive to be pleasant? You are my sister, isn't that reason enough?"_

_Clarissa looks into her siblings eyes for a hint of fault but finds none, only a kind gaze and tender smile "besides today I must be extra pleasant… not every day you turn sixteen"_

_Both sisters smile, however the younger's falters and her body tenses as two arms rap lovingly around her, it was a foreign thing for her, this simple gesture, but it was her birthday and Belle had been so kind. So despite her instinct to push her to the ground and sneer in revolution she awkwardly raps her arms around her sister and nuzzles into her soft hair… _

Present Day Fairytale World ~~~

Its two days before Clarissa arrives at the palace, but when she does the guards immediately step aside and others rush to tell the king, she'd made it… her big sister's wedding.

She walks into the royal court, dressed in a bottle green silk dress, once again the Princess "Clarissa, my child… however did you escape?"

She sneers to her father's question and smiles wickedly "didn't think I would miss my sister's wedding now did you?"

He strides over to her and growls "you will not ruin this day!"

"I have no intention" she answers with a cold glare, forcing the man to back down in fear of his own daughter

She sees everyone is simply waiting on the bride and sighs "Well, I'll go and see what's keeping Belle"

She turns to leave only for her arm to be held in a vice grip, she turns and sees it to be her sisters betrothed "you will leave my fiancée be!"

Her face is filled with a blank rage as she leans up to him, pulling a blade out of the tin air of her dress "she was my sister many a year before your fiancée and she will continue to be so long after becoming your wife. Now remove your hand before I sever it"

Reluctantly he lets go and she smiles, continuing down the hall under the watchful eye of the castle guard and the dreaded fear of her people…

She walks stealthily into the room, able to hide behind a thin curtain and observe her sister, who is dressed in a blue laced white gown and littered with the family jewels "fit for a queen"

The bride turns at the sound of the familiar voice and stands with shock and joy "Clarissa"

She runs over gleefully and embraces her sister, who just stands there with a whimsical smile. When they are no longer connected Belle questions "how can you be here?"

"Rummy allowed me to come; after all I couldn't miss your big day" the younger girl smiles

Belle pulls her sister by the hand and beams "oh sister, I have missed you so"

"And I you but no time for dramatics, you are a bride and are going to be late… you know you don't have to marry that buffoon, we could leave right now" the green clad girl suggests halfheartedly

Her sister laughs and smiles her perfect smile, so innocent "Gaston is a good man, despite his faults; he will make a fine king I'm sure…"

Clarissa seems more than skeptical but nods with a blank expression "it's your decision Sister"

Clarissa watches as Belle weds with a smile on her face, she seems happy, Maurice is obviously pleased with the union, but he is aware of his youngest child's past and is on high alert, the kingdom a buzz with her return, but she doesn't care at that moment, because she didn't go with Rumpelstiltskin for her father's approval, the kingdoms freedom or even her own, she exchanged places with Belle for exactly that… for the sister who was always to kind and forgiving, strong and pure of heart, everything she wasn't, who never understood but always accepted her, her only friend, her big sister… Belle

The feast begins, ritual and tradition, so no one notices when the princess slips away for just a moment, she has never liked the mundane festivals of the kingdom, they always made her head throb with pain and her heart with boredom "does he know you have come or do you bring his wrath with you?"

The doe eyed girl doesn't bother looking back and answers "I have his permission, don't worry, your little kingdom is safe"

"Why have you come?" a voice so filled with worry and concern question's, but not for she

Clarissa turns to meet her father's gaze and bite "I have come to see my sister marry, don't fret father, I won't burden you with my presence much longer… he's expecting my return"

She goes to leave the quarry but at the sound of his voice she holts "thank you… for saving the kingdom"

The pure blood curdling rage boils in her as she turns "don't you mean for saving Belle, after all you were so defiant she stay"

He holds his head high, like he has no need to be ashamed "she is the future queen"

"And what am I? Am I not your daughter?" she screams at him, the glass of the windows shuddering

His eyes fall over her and he shakes his head solemnly "why are you so angry at the world?"

"Not the world, just you!" she laughs bitterly

His eyes narrow and he frowns "Me? All I've ever done is try to save you"

"What about supporting me, comforting me, holding me… you're my father, you're supposed to love me no matter what I do or who I become, but you couldn't do that could you. Was my crime really that terrible that you have grown to hate me, fear me… more so than that, become indifferent to me?" she says with a stammer in her voice

Maurice looks down to his daughter and shakes his head "your being theatrical Clarissa. Must you always have the attention?"

She laughs bitterly, just standing there for a moment and the as he goes to walk past her, her blade is against his throat, her voice hard "I should kill you now, you heartless bastard!"

The sharp edge of the blade slices into the curve of his neck, a drop of crimson falling and she watches it, eyes wide and ready to end him "Clarissa? Papa?"

At the sound of her sisters nearing voice the brunette quickly hides the dagger and turns just as the bride rounds the corner and she rushes over "there you two are"

"I'm afraid I must leave" Clarissa says as the sisters near

Belle's big blue eyes fall at that and she questions "already but the festival isn't over yet?"

"I'm afraid so, Rummy will have my head if I'm not back before tomorrow's dusk, literally, there's a display along the castle gates" she smiles casually and looks to her sister

Suddenly Clarissa embraces Belle, who is shocked and elated by the action. The younger girl tightens her hold, squeezing lightly with her eyes closed and nuzzles into the brown locks "Congratulation's Belle… I…I love you!"

Just as she mutters the words she coldly detaches herself and marches away from the pair, not seeing the smiling tears on her sisters face "I love you to"

Clarissa doesn't stop until she reaches the stable holding her carriage and immediately leaves the kingdom, never wanting to look back again.

She had ridden in the enchanted carriage for the night, because a carriage without horses couldn't be anything but! When the dawn breaks and the sun wakes she stops in on a town for nourishment, leaving the carriage to the safety of the stables as she wonders the pub and market place thanks to the gold Rumpel had given her before leaving. After eating she took to acquiring some things for the dark castle, such as new drapes, a pretty new tea set and a bite of honeycomb for herself, her favorite. The thing that sparked the young girl's interest was different to anything she had ever seen, it was sat at a market stall and she couldn't resist kneeling down to the table height for a better look, scared to touch it.

It was a glass sphere on a matching intricate base, inside was trapped a beautiful crystal rose, the stem and leaves colorless but the petals, oh, they were a deep crimson and seemed to glisten ever so "do you like it my pet?"

Clarissa looks up from the object to find an old woman smiling sweetly down to her "it's beautiful."

The hag holds up a finger and says "this is a special item, enchanted by a good witch"

The princess's brow creases as she asks "for what purpose?"

The ugly old woman picks it up and touches the glass protecting the fragile rose, only for sparling white and miniature crimson petals to glitter down inside "just a luck charm, my pet"

A smile spreads to the corners of Clarissa's face and she beams "how much?"

"For you? A song!" the hag smiles sweetly

The doe eyed girl gives her a curious look "a song? You want me to sing for it?"

"Yes pet, sing!" she answers, Clarissa looks to the globe and sighs

"_Red river, red river amongst the world so bright, red river, red river, save me this night. My mother is weak, my brother is dead, my future looks bleak red river, my heart is no more, no more is my heart innocent and pure. Oh red river, red river forgive me my sins, my glee and hate, red river, red river my hands wash with blood and mud, save me red river, drown out my fate_" her voice, angelic and strong is applauded by the market folk and she can't help the blush

She takes the globe from the woman and makes her way back, not seeing the hag smile into new lips and golden curls "good luck my pet"

Clarissa hums as she makes her way to the carriage and is about ready to leave when someone bumps into her, making her drop some of her things, thankfully none break "oh, my, I'm so very sorry"

"You should watch where you're going" she snaps and starts picking up her belongings, only for another pair of hands to aid her.

She looks up to see a woman washed over in black garments who picks up the crystal globe "my, what a beautiful object, is it for someone special?"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but it's like half one and I've been up since five am, I'm knackered so, yeah… tell me what you think blah blah blah… I'm too tired to be nice so just review ok? Good! JJ X x**


	5. PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys, **

**Ok so basically I was reading over the last chapter and I'm just not liking it! So I'm thinking of rewriting it… thoughts?**

**Thanks, JJ X x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, hey …so because I got shouted at I'm not rewriting the last chapter, lol, be kind with this chapter please as I do have a plot hanged out in my little head and all will be revealed in time. **

**Also I'm having trouble thinking of a name for Clarissa in the real world, I just can't make up my mind! I was thinking Max, Erin, Lexie, Callie… like a long girly name with a short tomboy-ish nickname, something along these lines, suggestions would be appreciated and reviews are loved! Thanx guys, love ya's JJ X x**

Rumpelstiltskin looks out the window of the tower, having busied himself with potion making, straw spinning and deal making since his caretaker had left for her sister's wedding, she had been gone for over two days and with each passing moment he felt the absence more so… but at the clank of the castle gates he jumps from his seat and sees the horseless carriage approaching, his heart swells at the sight as his feet sprint down the tower and he paces himself before his spinning wheel, calming his breathes.

The large doors of the dining room open and he turns to her with a smile, only for it to die at the sight he finds… Clarissa standing with tears falling from her eyes, a quiver on her plump lips and smears of blood on her emerald gown "Rumpelstiltskin…"

He stands to attention and rushes to her aid "what happened?"

But she doesn't answer, only throws herself into his chest, clinging to the fine silk of his shirt. The dealmaker stands in shock for a moment before raising his hands to brush the weeping girl's curls and rub soothing circles onto her back, after checking for injury, the blood wasn't hers "Now, Now dearie… what's the matter?"

She lifts her head to meet his yellow stare, the tears making the blue of her diamond cut gaze glitter even brighter and she falls from his grip and to his feet, her knees hitting the hard floor with a lifeless thud as she sobs… Rumpelstiltskin standing unsure of what to do and of the whole situation… he kneels before the brunette, her hand a vice on the sleeve of his arm, he seems to bring her comfort by simply being and as he watches the murderous princess weep he wonders just what the hell happened at that wedding?

He looks down to the girl and acts on instinct, lifting her into his arms effortlessly, like she weighed nothing but she didn't flinch, seeming to exhausted to make any retaliation, any movement other than to lay against him and accept the warm comfort of his embrace. He carefully carries her into her room, laying her onto her bed where her heavy, tear puffed eyes fall and her breath even, slumber taking hold of the girl.

The golden skinned demon looks down on her with a frowned brow, she had seemed so happy to go, to be at her sisters on the biggest day of her life, but for some reason here she was, laying in her untouched room in the dark castle of the most feared and powerful man known to the world… but as he looked down at her angelic face he wonders why she was here, when he'd been so sure he'd never see his princess again…

It's the dead of night when her lashes flutter open and she slowly rises from the bed, the stars of the night sky illuminating the dark room as she stands finding the feeling of dirt and grit against her skin and the coppery scent of dried blood on her skin. She moves mechanically, stripping her dress and taking a bath. The water is soothing and fierce against her tired body, her head falls back and she bites her lip as tears form once more in her blur orbs as she remembers the day before…

_~~~ ….she walks arm in arm with the black clad woman who smiles kindly "you look just like her…"_

"_I do?" Clarissa questions, running a hand over her own cheek _

_The older woman nods "you do. It's important you don't blame yourself for all that's happened, after all you weren't at fault or to know"_

"_Why did you come to me, I know evil when I look it in the eye, I know you're not lying, but I'm not foolish enough to believe your intentions are pure" the young princess questions with a raised brow and narrow stare_

_They stop and the smirk on the witches face is like looking in the mirror "you're a very perceptive little thing… my intention was to discover Rumpelstiltskin's new keeper, I heard word she lasted longer than any other, however I didn't know it was… well."_

_She smiles up to the other woman and links her arm, but her smile is false, empty as Regina questions "so how do you like your new life?"_

"_Very much, he isn't as cold as one would think; besides he's quite funny" she smiles sincerely as she gazes off_

_The queens eyes widen in realization "you're in love with him, my, my… but the real question is…"_

"_No, he's the dark one, he enjoys my company and my companionship, nothing more" the young girl insists _

_The black haired woman shrugs "I suppose, but there is a way to know for sure… true loves kiss, it's the most powerful magic in the world and the only way to ever know another's heart"_

_The two lock eyes and Clarissa can't help but ponder about the magic, or her master's heart…._

_Regina moves a stray curl from the princess's face and smiles "simply beautiful… just like your mother!" ~~~~_

Rumpel takes chase steps to his caretakers door and knocks lightly, by the lack of reply he assumes she sleeps still and makes his way inside with a tray in hand, but on entering he sees the bed is empty and the candles lit in the bathroom, he places the tray down on the side table but a voice comes from behind him "you didn't have to…"

He smiles as he turns to the girl in her night dress, hair black from the damp and wet spots on the crimson gown "it no matter dearie…"

Her eyes don't meet his as she walks over and pops a piece of the offering into her mouth "honeycomb… how did you know?"

He takes a step back with his trademark smirk but as he does he sees the back of her dress is unlaced and is frozen at the sight before him, her fair and porcelain skin is littered with harsh and angry peach healed scars "Clarissa?"

His question is left hanging in the air as she swallows the sugary treat, her eyes still refuse to unite with his as she passes him and takes a seat on the bed. His golden eyes follow her as he questions "what happened at the wedding?"

As he takes a seat beside her she in takes a sharp breath "my sister got married, my father got irritated and I left, rode until morning and stopped at a village… a beggar tried to rob me on my way back to the carriage, I slit his throat."

His brow frowns in confusion at why she was so upset, she'd killed before, with glee on her face and a song in her heart "then what's the matter dearie?"

"I just started thinking about my life, the things I've done…" she turns to him then smiles weakly

"I owe you my story" his face doesn't change as her gaze goes to the window

Rumpel sits in eager anticipation as she takes the glittering rose globe placed on her bedside table and fidgets with the glass "I was seven the first time it happened, father was taking Belle into town while leaving me with a nanny, I was alone all day, it was my birthday. I was so angry and hurt I started to throw things around but then I screamed, I didn't stop and everything in the room shattered. Father had me locked in the high tower and cleansed for near a month"

The gaze meets, his eyes wide with horror and tears in the girls eyes "you see hold no true title in my father's kingdom, he hates me and his people fear me… the queen was the love of his life, but like many kings he took a mistress, my mother! She was a demented woman, and her evil lives in me… Belle is the only person who ever spoke up, tried to save me, my best friend, she is the only person that's ever loved me, but we were not always as close as we have become. I hated her, with all I was I despised her and I made it my mission to destroy all she held dear… I poisoned her favorite stead and laughed when she found him dead, I ripped apart her toys, cut her hair as she slept and I even put glass in her food once, all because he loved her"

She stands and looks into the globe, tracing the glow of the crimson petals as she chokes "he's never loved me, he loves his dead wife, Belle, the entire kingdom but never me. I never understood why"

The golden skinned imp feels for the girl, he thinks back to his own child and his heart breaks at the thought of Baelfire alone and unloved. He stands and walks over to the disheveled girl, face hidden by her wild curls, his hand slipping over hers on the globe "so that's why you came back"

Her head snaps up at his sad tone, her face filled with confusion "what do you mean?"

"I didn't expect you to return" he says with looking her dead in the eyes for the first time that night

She tilts her head to the side and question's "you… then why let me go?"

"Because, dearie, it was what you wanted… did you even think about not coming back?" he answers and questions more honestly than he has in years

Her brows knit together as she thinks back over his question "no, no I didn't… I suppose that I didn't want to leave, after all this is my home"

His fear melts away and a twitching smile comes to his lips "well… no need to worry about soul saving crazies here, just us monsters"

She lets out a giggle at his dark humor and brushes her palm over his cheek "I missed you Rummy!"

He smiles down at her but doesn't move as she leans up to him on the tip of her toes, her lips grazing his cheek, lingering longer than needed and rests her forehead against his cheek, his arm instinctively rounds her hourglass waist, fingers meeting the soft scar tissue of her back, his pointed nails gently clawing into the tender flesh and a low growl escapes him.

Clarissa smiles into his neck and giggles lightly "oh Rummy… and they call you the demon"

With that she pulls back from him and raises the rose sphere "I got you a present"

His free hand takes it and smiles "it's very beautiful… now get some rest dearie, I want my breakfast on time!"

She watches him leave, both wearing a sinister smirk. Clarissa rounds a hand to her back, a dull pain there and she feels the warm marks of her masters claws, a large smile on her lips as she skips back to the bed, forgetting the day's events and thinks about the shine in his eyes at the feel of her… her darling Rumpelstiltskin.

Meanwhile the evil queen sits at her own castle, looking into the flames with a hard frown, a tear running down her cheek and a sketched scroll in her clenched fist "oh Clarissa, …my poor dear girl"


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely, lovely people, first a thanks to everyone who suggested names they were all amazing, but I made my choice after going over them with my BFF and well… you'll find out (:**

**And thanks to everyone who's reviewed they mean the world and keep Clarissa thriving…. So for more please leave a review on your thoughts thanks guys X x JJ**

The mellow hum of Clarissa's angelic voice jumps around the room as she polishes the collection of her master, the stars bright in the brilliantly lit room and the musky air lined with the firm summer breeze. It's late and the brunette is tired from a long day of work, the golden shinned imp having left for something about a wand and a godmother.

The sound of the large doors forces her to turn and she smiles "I trust you had a pleasant evening?"

"Very, the night was more productive than I thought. What about you dearie?" he smiles while placing his new trophy in the cabinet

She twirls and skips over to him "boring, cleaning is only entertaining for around an hour…"

They stand for a moment as she fiddles with a chain around her neck, what's hanging from it hidden in the cover of her bust. Rumpel smirks down at the girl and she tiptoes to his side "oh well dearie, better luck tomorrow!"

Her only reply is to pout and lay her head on his shoulder "play nice now Rummy"

"Never" he smiles down to her, earning him a small giggle from the princess, however she jerks back as the doors once again open

Clarissa tilts her head curiously at the sight of the black clad woman while the demon groans "what do you want?"

Her eyes meet that of the young girl and she smiles "I want a deal of course"

"Clarissa why don't you head off to bed dearie, more work to be done tomorrow" he says without taking his eyes off Regina

"You'll work me into a grave" the princess mumbles as she leaves the room, her diamond cut eyes meeting that of dark brown.

Clarissa sits in her room with a bit of her lip, but grows impatient and makes her way to her window, looking up at the stars she thinks of her sister, wonders if she's happy, if she misses her but then her gaze is caught by the garden lightening by the door opening. Her face shines at the sight of the black clad witch whose head turns up to meet her with a smile, before making her way out of the castle grounds.

The next day Clarissa cleans the windows and looks to Rumpel as he spins, he can sense her eyes on him "something troubling you dearie?"

"No, I was just thinking… some of the things you get out of the deals, some are pointless, so why take them?" she asks while coming up beside him at the wheel

He continues spinning with his crooked smirk "they all have their purpose eventually"

She smiles and takes a seat next to him, watching the wheel with a tilt of her head "teach me?"

His head snaps to the brunette beside him at her request but her face is bright and sincere so he nods and moves over, giving her better access to the wheel. Tenderly he takes her doll like hands into his course, larger ones and places them against the grain of the wood, guiding them. Her skin is soft and warm against his and she giggles with joy as they spin, his golden orbs falling onto her face, finding it almost as magnanimous as the spinning was to his fragile heart.

As straw turns to gold she turns to him and bounces into his arms "we did it!"

"Thank you Rummy" she smiles as the two pull apart, but not out of the embrace

Their eyes lock but then he notices something, something sparkling hanging from her neck "what's that?"

"Oh, just a family trinket" she says while cupping the bright silver necklace with a drop of wire wrapped large baroque shape black diamond

His brow frowns as he looks to the amulet, something about it is so very familiar, yet he can't place it, he watches it glitter against the light "it's very pretty"

He smacks his smile back into place and stands, walking to the table and pouring himself and his housekeeper some tea. The blue eyed girl looks over him and dances to her feet, over to him and sips at her tea, but makes a disgusted face and adds an extra two sugar's, Rumpel makes a appalled expression to which she shrugs "I like sweetness"

"That's more than sweetness, that is a dental nightmare dearie" he quips and she sips happily at her tea, the two falling into a simple and easy silence

He looks to her as she sips her tea, more like gulps it down and places his against the tray, offering out his clawed hand "Dance dearie?"

"There's no music" she says with a tilt of her head and a raise of her brow

His other hand comes to his chest, tapping to the beat of his heart "there's always music"

She giggles, jumping off the table and taking his out stretched hand "good sir…"

"My Lady…" he smiles while pulling her to him, the pair dancing to the drum of a heartbeat

They dance flush against the other, blissful and innocent. Clarissa's hand brushes the collar of his shirt tenderly, her thumb finding the tough skin beneath and her eyes lock onto that spot "do you ever miss it? Being normal?"

He scoffs lightly and twirls her in his arms "what's to miss? I have everything I could ever desire"

She laughs at pulls her gaze up to his gold shined orbs "what were you like?"

"Does it really matter dearie?" he asks with an indifferent expression and a tightened grip

At his hard gaze she shrugs "not particularly, I'm just curious… I can't imagine you as an ordinary man"

They stop dancing; the playful glee seems to have left the room as he turns from her "I'm not that man anymore, I'm not even a man"

At his trodden tone she bites her lip and takes a step forward with her wicked grin "it's not matter. Man or not, I like you now… just as you are"

He seems to freeze at her words and looks back to her over his shoulder, but he then walks away again, leaving her alone in the suddenly cold room. Rumpelstiltskin walks into his own bedroom and sighs heavily with a wave of his hand, the far wall melting away to reveal a hidden compartment and the dagger of the dark one inside floating in midair and covered with an swarm of protection spells and charms, but their just beneath the razor sharp tip is the glittering crystal rose globe, a small smile comes to his lips as he touches the sphere, watching the shiny flecks and petals fall "I like you to dearie…"

A few weeks later the deal maker takes his princess servant into town for more straw, the villagers cower and send curious glances as Clarissa links Rumpel's arm and carries her basket of straw with a spring in her step as he guides her through the small town of fear and skeptical stars "I've made an appointment with the trailer for you dearie"

At his sudden announcement she turns to him "why? I like my dress"

"We're going to a wedding, I'm sure I told you" he says while picking up a peach from one of the stalls

Her head snaps to him "you did not!"

"Oh, well you know now" he smirks and she lightly smacks him on the head, earning some gasps from passersby

He just giggles and pulls her into a small dress shop…

A short while later Rumpel walks into the fitting room and spins in the colors that are brighter than usual "what do you think?"

"I don't like it, you don't suit so much gaudy" she says from the pedestal where her dress is being fitted

He shrugs and looks her over, the dress is a deep purple and glittered with diamonds, he enjoys this color on her "well one must dress for the occasion dearie"

"Ow! …I swear if you prick me again I'll gut and strangle you with your own intestines!" the brunette threatens the old man tending to her hem with a dagger gaze, making him tremble and Rumpel laugh

Later that night they arrive at one of the north kingdoms for the wedding of prince Thomas and Cinderella, both dressed and smiling for the occasion, or at least the imp was smiling, anther wedding, just what Clarissa wanted…. However she dances with him as the music comes into play and even seems to enjoy it despite the people around her.

Once the happy couple step foot in the room all eyes are on them, all but Clarissa's who finds herself looking into the crowd and following her feet away from her master, but he is also busy. The princess stands in the shadows skillfully, moving with them and examines her sister who is smiling gleefully, dancing with her husband and enjoying her friend's happiness, but something is wrong with this scene.

Clarissa watches with pointed gaze as Belle moves, her cheeks are to red and her body to stiff, her smile to forced and her eyes to melancholic. She feels a tear fall, as she grips her amulet for dear life and then an arm round her waist "something the matter dearie?"

Clarissa leans back into his hard chest and sighs "she seems unhappy"

"Well the first year of marriage is always the hardest" he says in a light spirited tone

Her eyes meet that of her sisters, who's matching blue orbs widen in shock, Clarissa gives a sad smile and turns her head into Rumple, her breath brushing his neck "all this joy is giving me a headache, take me home"

Before Belle makes it to her little sister she and the demon are gone in a flash of ebony smoke and a tear rolls down her cheek, ruining her makeup and showing the raging purple beneath…

Back at the dark castle Clarissa stands at the window of her room, looking up at the stars in her beautiful gown "what's wrong?"

"I'm conflicted… Belle has always been so chipper, content, but tonight…" she closes her eyes at the memory

A tender hand grazes her neck, coming round to face her "you want to make sure she's happy, but you don't want to leave"

"Yes… why are you here?" Clarissa answers in a dull tone, her eyes meeting that of the Evil Queen

Regina's hand brushes round from the girl's neck and she fingers the chain "I thought you needed me. You know there is a simple way to make this decision… I've told you before"

"True loves kiss" the princess announces, but she breaks from the older woman's touch, turning from her

Her blue eyes are hard as she looks back to the witch "what do you get out of it? I'm not a simpleton Regina, don't treat me as such"

The woman dressed in shadows cups the face of the girl before her "oh my girl… I want you to be happy; you and he would be normal and together"

Clarissa seems to realize her words and laughs "you think I want normal?"

The queen seems taken back by this "I like things just as they are, I'll never be a normal girl, so no, I won't kiss him… because I love him, exactly as he is… that is my happily ever after"

Regina's face falls into shock and Clarissa stands on her tiptoes to whisper in her ear… she kisses her cheek and then leaves the witch in bafflement; she looks after the girl and touches her cheek warily before vanishing from the castle…

Meanwhile the princess walks into the dining room, seeing her master wiping his mouth after finishing his supper "There you are, wondered where you scarpered off to dearie"

"I was in my room, thinking" she says while coming to him and jumping onto the table before him

Their eyes meet as he questions "and what is going on in that little head of yours?"

"I was just standing there, thinking over everything that's happened since I came here and I made a discovery…." she says with a smile

Rumpel stands and with either hands on each side of her ask "do tell Dearie"

With a tilt of her head and a true smile she blurts "I love you!"

Rumpel stumbles back, choking on his own breath, only for her to jump of the table and grab his hand and cheek, making him listen "you understand me and I you, we make the others day darker… because sometimes being in the light is so blinding, the darkness is solitude. We have that!"

He looks down on her frozen in utter shock, he didn't understand what was happening but suddenly as he leans down her murderous fingers come to his lips "we have true love… a magic like that is risky"

He stands in thought, not moving as she kisses her fingers over his lips and then he smells it, Lilly of the valley coted in evil and he pushes her back, eyes wide in horror as they fall on the black diamond hanging round her neck "No…"

"Rummy, what's the matter?" she ask unsure, taking steps closer to him

He backs away with a shake of his head "you're working with her, you traitorous wrench"

Clarissa tilts her head in confusion "what are you talking about?"

He goes over and grips her shoulders hard "she's turned you against me! Why? Why have you done this?"

"Rumpelstiltskin stop it, I haven't betrayed you! I love you!" she tries in vain to argue back

"Stop saying that! No one can ever, ever love me!" he screams in her face and pushes her back, making her hit the floor hard, but not before her neck collides with the sharp wooden corner of the table, her eyes closed and blood pools into the carpet

"Clarissa!" he shouts and quickly runs to her aid, snapping his fingers and stopping the crimson river, the skin trying hopelessly to knit together once more, but at least its stopped bleeding

He looks to the unconscious girl, anger and betrayal fighting with compassion and adoration as he brushes a chestnut curl from her porcelain face.

The princess wakes and sits with a start and a sharp breath, her hand comes to her neck, finding a bandage as her eyes graze the room and her heart sinks, she knew this room "Hello Clarissa…"

She turns and sees her father standing by the door way of her old bedroom "what's going on, why am I here? I want to go home!"

He shakes his head and pulls out a letter "it seems your services are no longer a required"

She jumps from the bed and snatches the letter from his hand, her name scribbled on the front; frantically she pulls out the paper and reads…

_Clarissa_

_I've sent you back. Your infatuation has lost its entertainment value and I've gotten bored… frankly I don't want you anymore. You were wrong, you mean nothing to me. You're simply a broken doll. _

_Goodbye Dearie _

_Rumpelstiltskin _

"No, no… liar!" she screams and rips up the letter

She turns and heads for the door, only for Maurice to stand in her path "Step aside!"

"No, you see Rumpelstiltskin has made it known he doesn't want you…" he explains and nods over to the dresser

Clarissa turns and falls to her knees at the sight, the rose globe sat beside her mirror "even a devil such as he couldn't endure you"

Tears race down her cheeks as she turns to him "no, this is all wrong, he loves me!"

The kings faces falls in anger "you… my god… your disgusting!"

With a revolted air he leaves the room and his daughter, who hears the bolt of the locks and cradles the globe close to her chest and screams in anguish, all the kingdom hearing the echoing cry as breakables shatter, but only a splintered crack on the crystal in her hands…

It's been weeks since Rumpelstiltskin returned the princess to her former life, the castle was quite, sickeningly quiet and he hated it, but he couldn't have her here, she was in league with the Queen he was sure of it… until

When the witch in question darkened his door he takes little pleasure in telling her she failed, however his heart sink at her harsh and malicious words "he was cruel to her, he locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with scourges and flaying, after a while she threw herself off the tower… she died!"

He thinks over what he knows of Clarissa's past after getting rid of the witch, her father was known for his brutality towards the girl, but the demon had told him to take care of her, the intent was clear…

He took no proof in Regina's words and rapidly transported himself to the kingdom, he stands on the out skirts at first, but he sees the bonfire set out in the middle of the village, the people dressed in black but none seemed grief-stricken, however as he looks up to the royal terrace he sees the King and Princess Belle, the girl the only one mourning and she quickly runs inside.

He follows her with a flash of smoke, making her scream as they collide "Tell me it isn't true!"

Her eyes meet his and she suddenly smacks him hard across the face "where were you? How could you send her back here?"

His eyes widen as he sees what she holds in her hands, Clarissa's rose sphere "where did you get that?"

"Where do you think?" she says sternly with anger, her sister was dead and she blamed him

He stumbles on his feet and asks "but I… what happened?"

"When she first came back they locked her in her room, but there was no need, because she locked herself in… she cried your name every night, calling for you! I would hold her as she cried" the princess explains with rage and stern voice

"Father had her locked in the tower, despite everything I did or said he wouldn't let her out… this was all that was left, when she threw herself off the tower she went off the cliff and into the ravine, her body lost forever… why didn't you come?" she demands of the demon, all previous fear vanquished

He fights back the tears and says nothing as she continues "you could have had happiness if you just believed someone could want you, my whole life I'd never seen her like that, so weak and vulnerable. Clarissa loved you but now it's too late, now she's gone, my sisters dead… and all you have left is an empty heart and a cracked globe"

She thrusts the sphere into his hands and says "you broke my sister's heart; I hope it was worth it!"

As she quickly storms off in a fresh fit of tears he stands frozen looking to the rose as it glitters lightly, materializing in his home, replacing an old trophy with the globe. His hand brushes the thin line of the fracture, glitter and petals falling over the rose as her name falls from his lips and rivers from his eyes… he'd lost her, the woman who had claimed even in death to love him, his Clarissa!

~~Real World~~

The sun is shining brightly through the fresh green of the trees, a car fighting against the mud road and comes to a stop, a pair of expensive heels steps out of the car and a barking rains through "oh shut up you damn mutt!"

"Leave Beatleguise alone, he will bite you" a voice calls from the steps

The woman looks up as the German Shepard runs to its owner, who smiles at their guest. Shoulder length layered brown curls with peekaboo blonde and bangs contrasting against the silver nose ring and porcelain completion asks "so what you want?"

"Can't I check up on you?" the brown eyed woman smiles as the girl walks down

The girl tilts her head with a raised brow and the two break into a small laugh and have a tight embrace "it's good to see you Alexandria"

"You to Auntie and for the millionth time its Lex!" she says while leading Regina up into her cabin based home buried in the woods of Storybrook.


	8. Chapter 7

The sky is orange washed with the birth of the dawn, and the town of Storybrook is silent, all sleeping and unaware of the light tune echoing from the dead of the forest, in the rickety old cabin, as pump crimson lips echo the radio, doll like hands pull dark ripped jeans up curvaceous thighs and a purple vest and grey hoody over an hour-glass torso, delicate fingers brush black eye-shadow around the brim of her diamond cut orbs, making them sparkle ever so much more, small feet bounce into black boots as the song comes to an end…

Clarissa, or better known as Lex in this world steps out onto her pouch and takes a seat on the old wooden steps, her fingers twirling her black diamond necklace as she watches the sun rise, most would feel allured, inspired but Lex, no, she runs a hand though her curls, adjusts the ring on the side of her nose and shouts "Beatleguise, get out here!"

The dog quickly races out to his master, the German Sheppard panting with excitement as the brunette girl stands and makes her way down and into the wood, Beatleguise not far behind.

A wicked smile came to the girls face when she saw the clock tower in the distance, Regina didn't like her going into town, it was too risky, her auntie worried too much and had a thing for rules, where Lex didn't seem to worry about anything and had a thing for breaking rules.

When they reach the main road Lex gives a two fingered whistle, Beatleguise comes running and she snaps a lead onto his worn leather collar and throws the long ashen hood far over her china doll face "let's go"

She walks with her head down and into the grocery store with a slight snort at the sign saying no dogs and walks inside, she looks around to see only an timeworn lady standing there, Granny, she owned the place, along with the diner and bed and breakfast attached to it "you again!"

Lex doesn't move at the sound of her voice, only picks up a sandwich, two sodas, hand full of crunchie's and cheesy chips, she drops them on the counter and doesn't make eye contact with the woman "I told you before you can't bring dogs in here!"

"just ring it up…please" the corner of her mouth twitches up and as it's the only thing Granny can see it's kind of chilling so she rings it up with caution, hearing the large hound growl and hands the girl her change, giving a sigh of relief as she bags up and leaves without another word

Lex sits on the whining swing of the old playground, hood down and tattered curls hanging scrappily, the bits of blonde seeming dirty against the dark chocolate color. Regina usually brought her food, but she never brought her a lot of candy and Lex had a major sweet tooth. She takes a bite out of her honeycomb treat and points it to Beatleguise, who is lying on the wooden castle "want some?"

His head snaps up and he jumps down and over at the promise of a treat, his razor sharp teeth snatch the candy from her hand "Fuck, Beatleguise!"

She looks to her hand only to find her finger bleeding where he nicked her; she brings it to her mouth and sucks it clean until the flow slows. She hears voices then, coming over from the path and whisper shouts "scat"

The dog abandons his treat and runs with Lex as she throws her hood up and starts running in the other direction of the reunited mother and son. As she runs her phone rings and she quickly answers "Hey Auntie"

Her voice is horse from the running and she's panting slightly "where are you?"

"On a run, you call the cable guy?" she says breathlessly into the receiver

"Yes he's coming Thursday so no disappearing, I brought you some books and DVD's until then. Where, exactly, did you say you where?" Lex groaned in her head, she was at the cabin and she knew Regina, the woman didn't trust her own reflection most the time

"Thanks, I'll head back now, um, about a half mile out, not much further…" she lied, but she was a good runner, she hadn't always been, but she learned, she had to

Lex bit her lip when she heard the smirk in her Aunties voice "you have twenty minutes"

At the dial tone Lex groans in annoyed frustration and looks to her dog "well least we're working off the chocolate"

She quickly makes a dash for it, the pair darting down alleyways and short cuts, it's nearly noon and she knows that she was taking a risk coming into town.

"Watch it!" a voice calls as she collides with a shoulder but just carries on running

When she's half way she stashes the bag of treats inside an old hollow oak tree and then jogs up the hill and through the trees, she knew these woods like the back of her hand. Once she stops outside the cabin she pants heavily from the rush of the race "with three minutes to spare"

She looks up at the sound of the well-executed voice "yeah… well it's not my best"

Regina hands her a bottle of water and she downs half of it effortlessly "the stuffs inside, I even bought dog food… I'd hug you but…"

Lex shrugs and laughs "scared of a little sweat Auntie?"

"No Alexandria but my two hundred dollar blouse is" she smiles while the girl walks up the steps

Regina moves a strand of hair from her nieces face and says "I have some business in town to take care of… but how about I come back tomorrow, we can have a girl's day, manicures, pedicures, mud masks, your blonde could do with a touch up to"

A small smile comes to Lex's blood stained lips and she tilts her head in mock thought "huh, why not?"

"I'll pick up the dye on my way home, honey blonde right?" she asks while walking back to her car

"Yep, ten sharp" she says as she leans against the rail of the porch and salutes the elder woman jeeringly

Regina shakes her head and says seriously "oh and Alexandria don't go into town, don't leave the forest border and don't even think of touching the cable"

Lex nods with a roll of her eyes as Regina gets into the car, gives a small wave and drives off.

Later on, after retrieving her snacks, Lex pours water into Beatleguise's bowl but instead of the wet tinned dog food she sets on cooking two lamb steaks, as she makes fries she flips through the town paper and sees a picture of a blonde girl, an Emma Swan, she reads on and pop's the fries on a plate "huh… this explains the girls day"

After dinner she gets a shower, needing to sooth herself and the sweat away. Now standing in a towel, mismatched hair damp and darkened with her fresh skin glowing in the dimly lit, steam filled room. Her hand swipes over the fogged mirror and sighs; she takes the black diamond necklace hanging from her neck and fiddles with it like she always does, she doesn't really remember when she got it, only that Regina had told her it was her mothers, she didn't know much about the woman and a part of her begged not to dig while another screamed for answers.

Lex takes a deep breath and thinks over the day, her life held little interest, but she was always looking over her shoulder, always wondering when the truth would come out and knowing that Regina couldn't protect her forever.

As she walks into her room and pulls a baggy shirt over her head she runs a towel over her damp hair, her thumb brushing over a blemish on her neck. The girl sits on her bed and closes her eyes as her fingers caress the scar…

_A high pitched giggle_

_The glittering sparkle of gold and the dull sunburn polish of wood_

_A wash of blood and a blurred scream_

She doesn't know where she'd gotten the scar, not really, because reason told her she did it as a kid just playing around, but there was that nagging voice again, she didn't understand why this one was so different to all her others, maybe because it was in plain view or because she saw it every day in the mirror.

She looks over to the picture on her nightstand a picture of her and her sister Belle with her and Auntie Regina, the only two people in this town that gave her a second thought… her only real family.

Meanwhile back in town the feared Mr. Gold looks out the window of his room, up into the night sky, he remembered how Clarissa had a connection to the stars, a bond between sisters. His heart fills with sorrow at the thought of the love he didn't lose, but threw away.

The old man shrugs off his suit jacket and shakes his head, taking a breath through his teeth "Bloody kids!"

Earlier that day a girl had knocked into him, almost tripping him up and had torn the stitching of his jacket… he didn't notice the cracked crystal rose glitter as he passes it with the ripped suit, the first true spark of magic since the day he came into this hollow land…

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm so glad you liked it and please continue to give me your thoughts and any suggestion or idea's you would like… anything used will be given full credit for X3 X x JJ**


	9. Chapter 8

The scent of vanilla is intoxicating against the oak and pine of the walls as the soapy bubbles caress the flesh of pale coarse yet subtle skin, the light of the candles illuminating the dark room while the cool breeze of the high open window sends shivers down her spine.

Lex's eyes fall closed at the soothing feel washing over her, her crimson lips suck a sharp breath and she sinks beneath the layer of water. It comforts her, the darkness behind her eyes with the trifling gleam of shaped light… just as the night sky, but this time, for the first time, at the same time as Emma Swan clips that badge onto her belt a flood of film bares to Lex's eyes, her own lips wide and sharp voice screeching, plaguing agony coating every nerve in her broken body as blood taints the clarity of spring washed waves.

She sees her own eyes sparkling in a way unbeknownst to her now barren orbs that snap to attention, the earth quivering, dog barking and cabin fighting for structure as she bolts upright in the tub gasping "what the fuck?"

As the quake ends the brunette jumps up, quickly drying, sliding into the nearest clean clothes, throwing her dripping curls into a raggedy bun and tugging her hoodie over head as she and the German Shepard race downhill. At the sound of fussing voice's and tires Lex pulls the hood over her face, standing on the bridge of the tree's and looking out to see the crowd, Beatleguise holding back behind her and she raises a brow to him "well, this could be entertaining…"

A smile climbs to her face as she watches Regina argue with the sheriff and the blonde. She watches the fuss the mayor makes and takes a few steps closer when she sees her speaking to Dr. Hopper. As Regina threatens the man she sees something over his shoulder, leaning against the trees, thrusting the umbrella into him she walks briskly over to the figure and shouts in a hushed tone "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too" Lex barks as the black haired woman grips her arm in a vice like grip, pulling her aside

They stop on the edge of the wood and the mayor's angry gaze burns into the girl "Alexandria, what are you thinking coming down here?"

"Aw auntie, you do care" her hand comes to her heart with a tilt of her head as she smiles wickedly

This only fuels Regina's rage as she bites "go back to the cabin, we'll talk later"

Lex rolls her eyes and raises her hands "fine… but bring me something good if you want to get through the door!"

With the mayor's back to her the young girl sighs heavily, thrusting her hands into her pockets and gives a low whistle, Beatleguise racing to her as she kneels before him, casting a glance back to the busy raven haired woman, a toothy grin on her face "looks like we got some time to play!"

Knowing Regina would be too busy with the tunnel quake Lex pulls her damp curls loose to dry and for better coverage as she wonders through town, unable to hold back her giggle as Beatleguise growls and scares passersby, she looks up at a certain flower shop with a hard snarl and walks over to the shop display, pulling something from her pocket that reflects the sun and quickly, stealthily decapitating the blooms she watches with a smile at the rainbow of colors laid on the stone walkway.

She hears the rumble of her stomach and the whine of her companion, hand on her stomach she looks from the dog to granny's diner "come on boy, feeding time"

She walks into the diner head down, hood up, hair covering and slides into a far booth, Beatleguise talking a seat beside her as a voice says "no animals on the seats, sorry"

Lex looks up enough to see her waitress, but so they can't see her, she shake her head at the scantily clad girl and smacks the toe of her boot down twice, the dog immediately pouncing under the table and lying beside her "two pancakes with everything, soda, tea, two pieces of cream pie and side of fries"

Ruby quickly scribbles the order down and smile's "coming right up, you know I love your nose ring. I was thinking of getting something pierced myself but I thought I might really hurt so I'm…"

"Listen honey we're not friends, I don't know you and I don't want to, so don't think that because we have similar hair and makeup that we have anything in common, we don't! For example I don't dress like a curb-crawler looking for her next john… so why don't you be a good little girl and go get my fucking order!" Lex bites harshly to the girl who then gives a shocked huff before walking off

The bell of the door chimes and Lex's head can't help but snap to attention, seeing a child walk up to the counter and order a hot chocolate and ask for some candy bar's from the adjoining shop. Her interest immediately dies and she pulls the switch blade from her pocket, using it to clean and shape her nails "hello… I don't think I know you"

She looks up to see the child and lower her head again "get lost dweeb"

"I'm Henry" he says chirpily, sliding into the facing seat

She looks at him though her hair and asks "are you deaf?"

"No, I heard you, but I've never seen you before and we don't get strangers in this town so I figured you must be worth talking to" he just smiles across from her

She raises a brow to the boy, most people avoided her and her them, but this kid didn't seem the slightest bit intimidated by her. Henry just tilts his head as Granny walks over, handing the boy his hot chocolate and candy bar's with a smile, while eyeing the girl reproachfully before walking away "what?"

"I'm just wondering who you are…" the boy asks with innocent curiosity

She leans in and says through clenched teeth "I'm the mean girl with the big mean dog who doesn't like pushy little brats"

Instead of him scampering off like she thought he shrugs "and I'm the pushy ten year old whose mother just happens to be mayor and biological mom is the deputy sheriff!"

She can't help but laugh "you're either a real brave kid or a moronic child"

"I guess we'll find out which at some point… I should go I have an appointment, it was nice talking to you" he says, taking a long sip of his drink, scooping up his candy and leaving

She shakes her head in annoyance after the boy while humming, tapping her fingers and waiting for her food. She gets some snide looks from others in the diner as she places a plate of pancakes on the floor for Beatleguise, snarling at Granny and Ruby when they tried to tell her off…

Later that day she gets a call on her cell while walking down a car park. At seeing the number she closes her eyes in apprehension "hello?"

"Miss French? Hello this is Dr. Whale… I'm just calling to confirm the appointment your Aunt, Regina Mills made for this afternoon" as she rounds the corner she rests her head on the glass of a window

"Yeah sure… whatever…" her tone is dull and bored as she hangs up, taking in a sharp breath before opening her eyes, only to look into the shop and see an array of objects

The brunette looks to the dog and opens the door "don't pee, dump or eat anything! I can't afford this junk"

They walk inside as Lex smiles and spin's the windmill, turning on her heel to look at the creepy wooden dolls when a voice sounds "can I help you with anything dear?"

"Nah" she answers, not even casting a glance to Mr. Gold, her hood and hair hiding her face as she turns and looks into a glass cabinet filled with jewelry

Gold examines the girl, taking in her dark tight ripped jeans, her black worn boots, the peak of a red shirt coming from under the grey hoodie with curls of mismatched blonde and chestnut falling out of the long hood covering her face, he recognizes her from somewhere, but can't place it. He looks to the German Shepard who just sits by the door like a guard "your dog seems very well behaved"

She doesn't answer him, just places her hand on the glass case seemingly outlining something, Gold staggers over, keeping a comfortable distance from the obviously reclusive girl to see what she'd admiring, he sees it's a Victorian crown ring, fashioned with shimmering flat white pearl coating it, lined with gold trimming and pattern and a glittering princess diamond. It was in fact the crown of a young princess fairy he'd bargained with to fix a wish shed soiled "it's an interesting piece… would you like a better look"

Lex feels shivers and Goosebumps at the tilt of his voice, feeling him take a step closer to her, his breath gently brushing her hair and just then at the urge to turn and come face to face with this man, a man she once claimed as her true love the ground shudders for a moment before stopping and Gold, steady's himself then looks to the girl, her hand gripping the side of her head "are you alright dear?"

Lex storms from the shop followed by Beatleguise and quickly rounds the nearest alleyway and falls back against the hard wall, gasping for breath, Beatleguise nuzzles into her slightly with a whine as she pulls something from her pocket, a tube of pills and stealthily, with a shaky hand throws one down her throat and waits the pains to pass…

After a few minutes Lex hears a voice question "are you ok?"

Her eyes snap to see a short black haired woman looking in; she quickly pulls the hood over her face and stands "fine"

"Are you sure?" she asks as Lex tries to pass

"Listen lady I don't need any help, even if I did, why would you care?" the sun streaked brunette scoffs, bumping hard into Mary Margret as she passes

"I just thought…" the kind hearted princess tries only for Lex to turn back and snap "No you didn't, people like you never do! You assume that because you slap on a smile and push your nose into other people's lives that it makes all the troubles of the world go away? Well it doesn't, in fact, it usually makes it worse… so don't walk into my life, you're not welcome!"

With that Mary Margret watches wide eyed in thought as the girl quickly storms off out of town…

When she gets back to the cabin Lex groans at the sight of a blonde man leant against the car "where were you?"

"Shut up" she sighs opening the door of the cabin and walks inside while kicking off her shoes

"So should we get started?" Wale asks as he stands in the living room

Lex pulls her pill bottle out and tosses it to him before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a drink "they suck… get me new ones!"

She walks back into the room and takes a seat on her plush green colored chair, taking a long swig of her chilled beer "well these are a trial drug and that doesn't help… aren't you underage?"

She sends him a hard glare and leans forward on her knees, Beatleguise growling from behind the blonde, making his jump and Lex giggle "like you care how legal I am"

He gives her a snide look before gesturing to the dog but she only smiles "not scared of my little mutt now are you doc?"

"… Lex, please" with a roll of her eyes she gives a sharp whistle, Beatleguise instantly calming and laying down

The good doctor walks over to his patient and takes out his flashlight to examine her, he checks her eyes, mouth and touches her head and neck, asking if it hurts and then if there's been any change. Not looking at him she takes a gulp of her beer and leans back "it nearly happened earlier…"

"What were the conditions?" he asks only for her to give him a pointed look

"Come on Lex, if I'm going to help you I need to know… I promise Regina won't hear about it from me" he smiles charmingly

Lex lets out a harsh laugh and shakes her head "please you're so her bitch… I was in a store, looking at some old junk, there was another quake or something, my head hurt, I got dizzy, everything was blurry then I bolted!"

He nods and starts taking notes "ok, well until the end of the trial I suggest you continue taking these for now…"

He stands and places her pills on the table, but then he leans over her, pulling the beer from her hand and looking her in the eye, face's just inches apart "and lay off the alcohol"

He doesn't pull away from her, his greedy eyes falling on her supple lips and he leans in… his breathing holts as his back reaches the floor, Lex's body hovering above with one hand tilting his head back, with the other firmly pressing her blade against his throat "you don't touch me… EVER!"

His eyes widen in horror at the pain that sparks through him, but Lex her diamond cut orbs widen with excitement at the sight of crimson leaking from around the blade… she sees it all, the bristles he missed shaving, the drops of sweat smearing with the thin layer of blood and there it is, right there, that little voice screaming at her 'do it Lex, do it, enjoy it, take it, go on… FUCKING KILL HIM!'

"LEX!" her eyes snap up meet his and she stand robotically, only pulling the knife away at the last moment

"Goodnight Dr. Wale" she says turning on her heel into another room and the man scurries to his feet and races from the lodge

She lies in bed then, waiting for something to happen, but it doesn't, nothing happens, nothing changes… before she realizes it the stars are out and the day is over, she takes a heavy breath at seeing the message tone on her cell and listens to it "Alexandria, honey, sorry I didn't call earlier but there's been a change of plans Henry got himself trapped in the mines, he's fine now but I think it's best if I don't stray too far. Dr. Whale called he said your making progress with this new medication, so remember to take it, we don't want a repeat of last time. I'll be up when I can get away, behave"

Lex shakes her head as she hangs up, looking over to Beatleguise sleeping in his basket and swipes a hand over her face, through her hair as she stands and walks to the window, she opens a cupboard and gains a pensive expression before raising a hand to pick up her choice, she goes back to her bed and examines her choice, it's a figurine of a rickety old house caged in a glass sphere, she gives it a hard shake, smiling as the fake snow falls… but she doesn't take her pill, she forgot, she just picked one of her globe collection instead, she liked watching the pieces fall… and that's all she remembers before her body betrays her…


	10. Chapter 9

The footsteps echo in the small cabin as the night consumes Storybrook, the mayor beginning to worry…

Regina stands cross armed in the living room, pacing slightly and snaps as the bedroom door opens "well?"

"Some bruises but she should be fine, if she actually takes her medication" the blond haired doctor says in a melancholy tone

The Mayor lets out a relieved sigh and nods "thank you Dr. Whale, I appreciate you taking the time to come up here at this hour"

He just nods and makes his way out "it's not a problem madam mayor; however I think you should have a closer eye kept on her, if she refuses to take the medication and the attacks persist with her alone up here… well the outcome could be catastrophic. I've given her a sedative so she should be fine for tonight"

With a bite of her lip the brown eyed woman gives a nod, walking into the bedroom at the sound of the front door closing. She sighs at seeing the young girl sleeping peacefully in her bed, her mutt having taken guard at the foot of the bed, Regina didn't like the dog, but he gave Alexandria a sense of comfort and companionship so she looked past him and took a seat on the side of the slumbering girls bed, running her hand over the sun kissed brown locks she sighs, seeing the bruises on the frail skin of her arm. Pulling the cover high over the girl Regina stands, looking back to her before turning out the light "sweet dreams… Clarissa"

~Fairytale World~

A young girl is riding happily through the field's, following the shadow of another "Slow down!"

"Catch up" the other rider shouts back and comes to a stop

The lagging girl catches up and finds the other smirking "Oh, sister you're losing your touch"

"You ride to hard, you shall injure yourself" the elder girl reply's while they dismount

With a roll of her eyes the younger sister smiles "you worry too much"

"You don't worry enough Gretchen!" The elder sister shakes her head to the younger girl, who had their mother's wicked smile and fathers warm caramel orbs

Gretchen smiles and takes her sisters arm "I sense a double meaning in your words"

With a heavy sigh she looks to her younger sister and confesses "I fear for you, mother has pushed you into this situation without even a word of warning!"

They come to a stop and the younger girl takes her sisters hands "you need not fear, the king is a good man"

"With a pregnant wife! …it's unfair on you both to endure this" the worried sister insists

Gretchen smiles and pulls something from her neck as she speaks "oh dear sister, always taking care of me, but by doing this I shall be able to take care of you and our parents… take this"

"I can't… Gretchen you made this" she says while looking into the black stone of the necklace

"I leave for King Maurice's Castle at dawn… I don't know when I shall see you again so take it and I'll know that my heart is safe" caramel and chocolate orbs meet as the elder grips the jagged stone tightly in her hand and the two embrace tightly

Gretchen smiles into the hug and whispers "I shall miss you Regina"

~Real World~

Alexandria wakes in the early of the dawn, her head throbbing and lips parched with Beatleguise nudging tenderly against her side. She sits up and pets him before standing on shaky knees and walks into the kitchen via the living room, her eyes are drawn to a note on the fridge, plucking it she quickly reads:

_Alexandria_

_I've gone home but will be back to see you tomorrow. Dr. Whale said you'll be fine and has prescribed you some painkillers, they're in the pantry with your medication, take them!_

_I also put got you some of the strawberry milk you like, make it last. _

_Regina_

Lex smiles with a shake of her head and open the fridge, pulling out the flavored milk and walking to the pantry, she sighs as she looks to the pills but quickly downs them with the milk and looks over to see Beatleguise at the door and pours some milk into his bowl and put some chicken leftovers on a plate "you eat, I'll dress and then we can fix my legs"

Half hour later she's in a pair of red sweats, sneakers and a black vest, music blasting in her ears and Beatleguise on her heels as she jogs through the woods effortlessly, however her foot locks with a tree root, causing her to fall but managed to stop her face meeting the dirt.

She pants lightly before pulling the headphones from her ears only to look up and be met with a wolf staring her down from across the way, one eye blood red and the other ebony black. As the wolf descends upon the girl she quickly pulls her blade from her sneaker, the German Shepard coming to her side with a harsh growl, but before the duo can make their move the echo of voices bounces off the tree's, causing the wolf to scarper in the other direction.

Lex stands to her feet and follows the voices with ease; looking back she sees her faithful companion not far off and then peers from behind the tree to see the sheriff and the man from the pawn shop. Her brow knits together in confusion, no one came this far into the woods, not ever, not unless they had to.

"Did you, uh… Did you see anything unusual out there?" she hears the disheveled cop question

The older man shakes his head and answers in a mellow tone as he begins to walk away with his cane and shovel "I'm afraid not. I do wish I could be more helpful. You know, Sheriff, they say that dreams… Dreams are memories; Memories of another life."

The sound of his voice sends a shiver down her spine, just as it had the day in his shop. She couldn't make out his face but she remembered his voice, filled with fake sweetness and a tread of melancholy. She watches as the elder man climbed over the tree and made his way out of the woods. She involuntary takes a step forward, snapping a twig and cursing as she does, her eyes meeting that of the sheriffs.

Quick on her feet she turns and runs from the man who's calling out, with a hand suddenly on her arm, her blade snaps into action as they struggle for power Beatleguise sinks his teeth into Grahams leg and he stumbles to the floor screaming in pain and shock as a loud whistle comes through and the dog releases his vicious grip. He looks up while cradling his wounded leg, eyes narrowing to the girl "Lex?"

Pocketing the knife she folds her arms "aw, you did miss me"

A short while later Graham is sitting on her porch and bandaging his leg "why are you up here?"

"I could ask you the same question… is this where you've been all this time?" the wounded man asks, locking eyes with her

She shrugs and pets Beatleguise "so what if I have. You look exhausted, my Aunt making you work overtime?"

At the wiggle of her brow his eyes widen "how do you…?"

"You guys aren't as sneaky as you'd like to think or I'm just more observant than you'd like" she smiles and leans back, examining him as he pulls his pant leg over his bandage

"So what's this about?" she asks lightly

He laughs lightly and shakes his head "you'll think I'm crazy"

"Me? Yeah because I'm one to judge on crazy!" she says easily and stands, thrusting her hands in her pockets

A thoughtful expression comes over his face "I saw a wolf in my dreams and then I saw it for real; followed it out here… it's like I've started remembering things that never happened to me, but they did you know"

"Not really…" she sighs in admission and he stands, his wound not affecting his balance

He walks to her and asks "do you believe in other lives?"

She thinks for a moment then shakes her head "Nope, I don't really believe in anything…"

His head falls at her answer until she continues "but I do believe in one thing, gut instinct"

His eyes meet hers, the blue seeming as dead as the barren sea "why are you being nice to me, you're not nice to anyone"

Lex gives a shrug and answers "I'm hoping you won't tell Regina about this interaction, she's pissed at me enough as it is. I could threaten you but I don't see much point"

He nods and walks away "thank you Lex, you've been a great help"

"Whatever!" she says with a roll of her eyes and walks back into the house

She thinks to the other man, the older man, she gets why the Sheriff had been there, he's losing his mind, but why had the old man limped all the way from town with a dammed shovel, what was he up to and why did she shiver at the sound of his voice?

All these questions where too much so the girl simply shakes them off and puts on her music, singing along and starting dinner while sorting through her snow globe collection…

~Fairytale World~

When they we're invited to the palace for the Royal Paramour's birthday Regina wasn't sure as to the reason, but pushed the though aside because she was just happy to see her sister.

The family had been much better off since King Maurice took Gretchen as his mistress, that had been two years ago. When they walked into the room Henry embraces his daughter lovingly, then the sisters move longingly, however Cora hugs her child emotionlessly and asks "so, how does your position suite you my dear?"

Regina sent a glare to her mother and sat beside her sister, who seemed to have a strange look in her eyes, something Regina didn't approve of "well, the queen is poorly… and I am pregnant!"

She sounded joyful, Cora beaming with delight and Henry giving a hesitant smile, but Regina felt something was amiss here, her mother seemed to happy and she knew Gretchen craved her approval, always had… she was worried now, her little sister was a pawn in their mothers ploy, but she was just a girl, just seventeen… so yes, she was scared for her sister and gripped the ebony diamond around her neck.

~Real World~

Later that night there's a knock on her door, Beatleguise barking as Lex opens the door her face covered in shock at the sight of Regina with a split lip and slightly smudged makeup "Auntie what happened?"

"Emma Swan!" she states angrily while walking into the cabin

Lex quickly goes to the kitchen, pulling out the first aid kit and coming to the older woman's side as she mumbles "first Henry, then Graham… that woman is destroying my life!"

"What are you blabbering about?" the blue eyed girl asks while starting to clean Regina's cut, she doesn't even flinch from the disinfectant

"Since the day that woman arrived she's been turning my son against me and then she has the nerve to take my lover, then say it's my fault! That everyone's running away from me" she snaps without thinking

Lex tilts her head and nods "this is your kids Bio-mom right? …sounds like trouble to me"

"She is proving to be nothing but! I wish she'd just disappear" she says burying her head in her hands

Lex feels a strange sense sorrow for the woman before her. She takes her hand and says "come on, least you've still got me"

A smile comes to Regina's face, a rare occurrence and her hand covers the one holding hers the other grazing the black diamond hanging around the girls neck "thank you Alexandria…"

Lex smiles and leans in to hug her Aunt, because she was upset and the young girl didn't like that one bit, this woman had done so much for her. She'd never seen Regina like this, It was then she decided that she hated Emma Swan, unaware that the woman in her arms had just killed the sheriff and broke the blond deputy's heart… not that she would have even cared…

**Hey guys so I promise things will get sped up according to my plan and thanks so much for your reviews and thoughts, they mean sssooo much X x JJ x X **


	11. Chapter 10

The sky is clear, the people scurrying around the small town, their handmade cage, none of the people paying any mind to the hooded figure walking their dog or the face she's circled the same street three times and then making her way into an apartment building…

Lex crouches to the door and quickly, effortlessly picks the lock in her woolen gloves and glides into the apartment having tied her dog to a lamppost outside, her fingernails scratching over the railing of the stairs as she makes her way up to the bedrooms. The brunette looks over the first bedroom, precise and neat obviously the school teacher she snapped at and saw leaving earlier; the second bedroom was more like its occupant, clothes strewn across the room and bed barely made "so this is where the sheriff sleeps"

It's been some weeks since Regina turned up at her niece's door, only to then be saved from a fire by the mother of her child shortly after. The mayor was less than pleased with the situation and Lex herself had grown curious to the newcomer, walking into her town and tearing down the fabrics of it…

The rouge girl flips through Emma's belonging, a wicked smile coming to her face as she pulls out a knife and slices open her pillow and stabbing several gashes into the mattress, crashes things to the floor and kneels to pick up a tube of lipstick leaning over she presses it to the mirror, writing the message _'Get Out!'_

She smiles at her handiwork and makes a stealthy exit from the apartment. Flicking her hood up as she unties Beatleguise and makes for quick walking and pocketing the lead, she didn't like having him tied to a lead, trapping him… but people could be picky and she didn't want to draw any attention to herself. She walks into the shop and picks up a basket, throwing various snacks but at a the loud park her head snaps and she sees the clouds coming from the window.

She sighs deeply and quickly pays for her things, throwing them into her hip bag and whistling, bringing the dogs attention to her as she leaves the shop, but she freezes when seeing Regina speaking to the new sheriff and rounds the alleyway quickly only to bump into someone "hey watch it!"

"You walked into me" the tall man states, his eyes locking on the girl

She looks to him and her brow frowns, his chocolate orbs seem reminiscent "I know you?"

"No, I'm new in town…" the tall stranger blinks

Lex nods and says "you're still in my way"

He moves aside and watches after her as she walks down the alley "my apologies… princess"

Lex makes her way up the forest as the storm hits and rain pours "Beatleguise… Scat!"

Suddenly the dog is racing her up the house, trying her best to get out of the storm before they get hypothermia, but is horrified when she reaches her front door to find the lock kicked in and two people at her fireplace "What the fuck?"

David and Mary Margret quickly pull apart "we're so sorry"

"I'm calling the police!" Lex screams, taking out her phone to call her aunt

The couple run over as David explains "please don't, I'll pay for the door, we're really sorry we didn't mean to…"

"To break into my home? …wait a minute, I know you…" Lex looks askance to the woman standing in her living room

Mary Margret's eyes widen "you're the girl outside Mr. Gold's…"

With a fold of her arms she smirks "and you're the nosey do-gooder with B&E as a pastime!"

"Look we didn't mean any harm, we just wanted shelter from the storm" David says, trying the calm the angry glare in the girl's eyes

As the man takes a step forward Beatleguise lets out a loud feral growl, Lex stands firm and opens the door "get out!"

Their eyes widen and the older woman sighs "but it's pouring!"

"Oh… really? I didn't notice, wait, I did, I just don't care" she shrugs with a sarcastic smile

They share a look and head out, Mary Margret picking up her caged bird and the two leave, but as they reach the end of the porch, on the brink opening of the rain Lex calls "send the check to the Mayor"

They give her a confused look and she just smiles while shutting the door. Lex walks into her kitchen, putting her food away with a smirk on her face…

Meanwhile Emma walks into the apartment, getting back from her drink with August, and makes her way to her room, when she walks in shock and anger overcome her, making the blonde flounce out just as the storm stops. She makes her way up the Mill's drive and knocks heavily on the door "what the hell did you do?"

Regina stands in bafflement and asks "just what are you accusing me of now Sheriff Swan?"

"My room was trashed and the words 'Get out!' scribbled on my mirror! I don't suppose you know anything about that though to do" Emma stands with a defiant hand on her hip

Regina folds her arms and sighs "Miss. Swan it may astound you that not everyone in this town swoons at your feet, but I am not the bad guy here, and I don't sink to such juvenile antics… oh and if you're looking for an alibi I was here most of the day, with my son!"

As the door slams closed on the girls face Regina rages, walking into her office and grabbing the keys to her car "damn that girl!"

Lex sits sipping at a beer in her sweats, flicking through the channels when the door slams open "what the hell were you thinking?"

"Auntie!" Lex quickly stands, hiding the beer at the side of the chair

"Why would you ransack her room?" Regina frowns with folded arms

Lex smirks and shrugs "for kicks"

This only seems to anger the older woman who strides forward "this is not a joke Alexandria… I want this woman out of my town; things like this will only make her more determined!"

The girl licks her crimson lips and sighs with a roll of her eyes "oh come on! So I wanted to freak her out a little, calm down"

"What if you got caught? What if one of those incessant women had come home or had an alarm system? And what happened to your door?" she rambles quickly

Lex sighs and shrugs "school teacher and coma dude broke in, wanting to get out of the storm…"

"They broke in?" Regina's eyes sparkle

The girl nods "yep… he should be sending you a check in a couple of days"

"Well you need to report it!" the black haired witch states

Lex's brow frowns as she rocks on the ball of her feet "you want me to report some losers to the bitch sheriff, why? What happened to no contact with the townsfolk?"

A wicked smirk comes to the mayors face "honey, they broke into your home, violated your privacy and sanctuary, but most importantly they broke the law!"

Lex shakes her head and smiles "wow… you really hate this chick! I'll do it"

They share a vindictive smirk when suddenly the sound of clinking pulls them to look at Beatleguise and the spilled beer bottle "Alexandria Gretchen French have you been drinking?"

At her aunt's angry tone she looks to the dog licking up her alcohol "traitor!"

~Fairytale World~

Gretchen stands at the terrace, watching as the king and queen, who is pale and sickly, dote over the infant playing gleefully in the gardens while her hand glides across her swollen stomach "are you alright?"

She turns to discover whose hand rests reassuringly on her shoulder "I'm perfectly fine"

Regina looks to the family below and then her sister "why don't I believe you? Please Gretchen, you don't live to please her, you have to think about your child"

"I am, this baby is our answer don't you see Regina? With this child he will have no choice but to make me his bride, I'll be saving the family!" she smiles victoriously

"My god, do you hear yourself? You even sound like her. The queen is improving Gretchen, we've all seen it. You need to stop this!" she tries to reason with her sister

Pulling out of her sisters grip the pregnant woman sneers "your just jealous because mother is spending more time with me, because she relies on me and I will be queen while you will be nothing!"

Standing frozen in shock horror Regina gasps "Gretchen!"

"I want you gone, get out!" she screams, earning the attention of the guards and the royals below

With a resistant step the elder sister backs away but turns back "I don't know what's gotten into you, but when you want to be my sister again, please send word!"

As Regina walks out the brown eyes of her sister turns back to the three below, caressing the swell of her stomach once more and mutters to herself "I'm going to be queen, I'm going to be queen, I'm going to be queen!"

~Real World~

Lex twitches uncomfortably as Regina guides her with a hand on the small of her back. They walk into the Station only to be greeted with a sigh "what do you want Regina?"

"Actually I'd like to report a crime!" Lex says, eyeing the lipstick in an evidence bag on the desk, Emma cocking an eyebrow and Regina smirking at the thought of Snows devastation…


	12. Chapter 11

Hard blue orbs locked themselves onto the intruder, a hard growl coming from the mongrel beside her… Lex didn't like people, especially ones that walked into her home willy-nilly. That's one of the things she liked about the woods, the solitude.

She now stands with her arms folded and a deep frown as the blonde smirks "so do we have a deal?"

She'd found a hair from Beatleguise in the apartment, transfer from when Lex had her fun. With Mary Margret and David behind bars she's rode up and said she wouldn't take her in if she dropped the charges against the pair… "Whatever, just get out!"

Lex moves to open the door while the blonde stands with a narrow gaze and questions "what's with you and Regina? I get why she wants me out of town, but why do you?"

"I don't like you, you got what you wanted, now get the fuck out of my house!" she demands viciously

With a deep sigh and a shake of her head Emma goes to leave but stops, looking the young girl dead in the eye "I'm not the bad guy here, Regina's the one that went out of her way to make me look like an idiot after the storm, the one who destroyed Henrys castle. Why are you siding with her?"

The brunette gives a light chuckle at the idea of this woman humiliated in front of the town, accusing her aunt of embezzlement "here's a theory… why don't you mind your own business!"

With a hard shove she pushes the woman out of the cabin and slams the door so hard it quivers. A deep frown falls on her crimson lips and she looks to Beatleguise, whose still growling at the door "good boy"

That night Emma sits in her and her friend's kitchen, expression filled with focus as she looks over some papers "I can't tell you how good it is to be home"

At the blondes lack of reply Mary Margret, wrapped in a fluffy dressing gown with damp hair leans over, picking up one of the documents "what are you up to?"

This seems to jerk Emma from her trance as she snaps up "I'm trying to figure out what is going on between Regina and this chick"

Taking a sip of her hot chocolate the dark haired woman asks "why?"

"Because I've done some digging, she has a record, nothing crazy just stupid stuff… vandalism, stealing, fighting, but here's the interesting thing, every time she got arrested all the charges practically vanished in hours!" she says while reading over the girls reports

Taking a seat next to her friend the school teacher looks to her picture with the file "well that's strange; you think Regina got her off?"

"Yeah, I just don't know why… I think I should have a talk with the family" she says while running a frustrated hand through her hair

Mary Margret looks to the picture and then to the name on her rap sheet, her face shining with recognition "Oh my god I knew I recognized her! Alexandria French, Lex French…"

"You know her, like know her, know her?" the blondes eyes widened with question

Mary Margret gives a dull nod, her gaze transfixed on the image "Not really, but I remember she used to live with her dad Moe French, he owns the florists and there was a sister, she was a sweet girl but Lex… Poor thing, she didn't really fit in anywhere, didn't have any friends and spent most her time alone or with her sister"

"Do you remember anything about Regina?" the sheriffs brows knit together while looking over the records

"No…" she says sympathetically, Emma still with that determined look and thinking over this new Intel

The next morning Mr. Gold takes immense joy in taking Moe French's truck, seeing him panic and squirm was an enraptured sight, a feeling also shared by the Mayor watching from across the street, a sickly sweet smirk on her lips, until it's wiped off by a simple 'Please'…

As watches her old rival walk away Regina turns to her sister's old lover with distain, but gives a light smile "Mr. French… I see you're having some trouble"

He turns to her in shock, suddenly becoming humble in her presence; she hides her hatred with a smile and a persuasive tongue.

When the pawnbroker finds his home to be broken into and belongings stolen his veins fill with fury, not for the mere trinkets taken, but because as he looks past the nosey sheriff and into the glass cabinet there is a void where a certain globe had stood…

The sheriff makes her way to the French house, knocking on the door to no avail. Quickly finding the spare key under a plant pot she lets herself into the house "Mr. French? This is Sheriff Swan; I'd like to talk to you!"

She determines that no one is home and begins to search the house. In the living room she finds many pictures of a brunette, smiling happily, but not a single one of the cabin bound girl. She next makes her way into a room with pink walls and cluttered with teddy bears and toys, a typical girls room and also the only one with a picture of the younger sister, the same as the one on Lex's bedside.

Emma picks it up and shakes her head, wondering why Regina was so invested in this girl.

The most interesting thing was as the blonde moves onto the other room her face is filled with confusion, finding a deadbolt at the top and bottom of the door and a latch lock. With a light push of the door she walks in and finds it gathered in dust, the wallpaper pealing, bedding old and tattered with raggedy toy's a lock on the window that held plastic instead of glass.

Her face forms into a hard frown; this wasn't a room for an adult let alone a child. Never the less she finds the stolen items under the bed, along with what seems to be a journal, but like most of the room it's locked, but she takes it with her anyway.

The day is slow for Lex, who decides to take her medication and head to bed, only to be awoken by the revving of an engine and the bark of Beatleguise "hush!"

She stands and goes to her bedroom window watching as two shadows make their way to her cabin, but she can't make them out in the dark, but she can make out the gun. Quickly the girl gets to her knees and looks to the doting eyes of her companion and holds a finger to her lips.

At the sound of voices and her door closing she crawls on all fours to her door, looking thought the crack to see into her living room, her eyes widening at the sight of her father quivering on a chair "Let me explain, okay? Let me explain"

Another man comes into view while taking a seat before the fearful florist, thrusting his cane into his windpipe, a confused gaze coming over the brunette as she watches the scene unfold "Oh. Well, that is…fascinating. Truly fascinating. I'm going to let you breathe in a second, and you're going to say two sentences. The first is going to tell me where it is. The second is going to tell me who told you to take it. Do you understand the rules? Good. Let's begin."

The second air is returned the man tries to justify himself only to be stuck with the cane hard, making Lex stand on her knees, leaning against the door frame, her lip twitching upward as the man known as Gold continues his assault, but he stopped suddenly, seemingly taken aback by the last sentence "'My fault'? What are you talking about, 'my fault'? You shut her out. You had her love, and you shut her out!"

Lex's face falls into utter confusion as he roars "She's gone. She's gone forever – she's not coming back. And it's your fault! Not mine! You are her father! Yours! It's yours!"

She watches is fascination and a tilt of her head as this stranger bludgeons her father, yelling all the while. Lex thinking over his words, she didn't know him, she was sure her sister didn't either, but he knew one of them… she watches the scene play out, a genuine smile on her face.

When the cane is caught in Emma's hand, Lex looks to her father, bleeding profoundly over her floor, and she can't help but let out a small giggle at his groan of pain. The brunette girl remains quite as the sheriff checks over Moe and calls an ambulance, Mr. Gold just moving past them and taking a seat on the sofa.

"Lex?" the girls voices calls as she makes her way into the bedroom and finding the girl on the floor

As the blonde kneels down but the younger girl backs off with a sneer, Emma raising her hand "Fine, be like that…"

As Beatleguise growls to the new comer Lex looks back out at the crack and sees the man who just beat her father within an inch of his life, finally able to see his face as he stared off into the distance and lit by the moon light streaming in from the windows… his eyes are almost black, with a flicker of something she can't decipher, his expression vacant and mesmerizing to the young girl. He was like a dream, a nightmare… a fallen angel in three hundred dollar suit…

Lex waited in her room until the paramedics came, watched as they carted the bleeding man away out of her window, she then tilted her head as she saw the mysterious man speaking to the infuriating sheriff her hand coming to stroke Beatleguise's head as he nuzzled her leg "who are you?"

After watching Emma cart the caned man off in handcuff's Lex quickly picks up the phone to inform her aunt of the situation, falling back into bed afterword, her dreams filled with red rivers, screams and laughter, but now also with brown orbs, glistening gold.

She walks before the sun the next morning, dressing hastily in black shorts, heavy boots, scratched grey vest and a crop black leather jacket, ringlets falling messily down her back, cascading upward and she runs with the breeze. She's alone, opting for Beatleguise to be left at the cabin even though he'd pined for her.

The brunette races the dawn into town, losing as it washes over her. She doesn't bother to hide her face, doesn't really care if people recognize her right now while she slips easily past though the crowds. Standing at a curtained cubical she smiles maliciously "Hi Daddy"

The bandaged man gasps in horror at seeing his daughter and reaches for the call button only for Lex to snatch it from his grasp, throwing it to the floor and then griping his throat, slicing her sharp nails into the already bruised skin "what's the matter Daddy? Didn't you miss me?"

His eyes widen as he begs "please don't…"

"Oh hush now, I'm not going to hurt you… I just have a couple of question's is all" she smiles, please by his fear and pain

Releasing him with a slight shove she hops onto the bed "now, why don't you tell me all about the man who did this to you hum?"

"Mr. Gold? Why do you want to know about him?" Moe asks confused

Lex's reply is to lightly tug then forcefully pushes the IV in his hand "tell me!"

"He practically owns the town, most of the buildings, he owns the pawnshop…um… lives on peach street, has a degree in pretty much everything. He's a last resort!" the panicked man quickly splutters out

The young girl gives a small nod "you owe him money…I see. What was he talking about back at the cabin?"

He gives her a confused glare as she leans into him and asks "he said it was your fault. What's. Your. Fault?"

"I don't know, I swear!" he swallows hard, the heart rate monitor beating crazily

Seeing the confusion at the idea she carries on "what did you take from him?"

"I couldn't pay him on time, he took my van so I… I broke into his house and stole some things. It's hard to know what he was talking about" he answers as the monitor races

Jumping off the bed she smiles "you never saw me ok?"

He nods profusely as she goes to leave but turns back with that smile "oh and Happy Valentines Daddy"

Making her way across town Lex stands in the shadows of an alleyway across from the sheriff's station. Seeing Regina's car she wondered what she was doing there, but after seeing the blonde and the dweeb leaving she knew she was up to something, her aunt wasn't exactly discreet after all.

She waited patiently, for Regina to leave, resting on the wall, barely moving even after the mayor and Henry had left, but then, not even two hours later she sees him walking out of the station with a blank expression and his trusty cane. Stealthily she followed him, she didn't understand why this seemed to matter, nothing else did, not the pain of getting her nose ring, the whispers surrounding her, the fact her aunt was hell bent on destroying two random women … nothing mattered to her really, but this seemed mandatory, almost involuntary!

As he rounds a corner her boots clink after him, only for her to be shoved face first into a brick wall. Reacting on gut instinct she spins round, kicking the legs out from under her attacker and then shoving him into the opposing wall and mocks "that wasn't very nice"

The assailant stands while gaining his bearings, but as his eyes meet her pale face he finds himself confounded. Lex stands unsure of the situation, it's obvious he knows her, but for the life of all that is holy she can't remember ever even meeting this man.

As Mr. Gold rights himself his shaky hand reaches out to touch her, just touch her. His course, worn fingertips meet her leather bound shoulder, his eyes wide and glazed "your real, you're alive"

He suddenly raps his arms around the brunette, clinging so tightly as if she'd disappear. Lex's hands push his shoulders back as she says "dude, watch it!"

He looks to her, really looks, her eyes are dull and the spark seems to have vanished from her brilliant diamond cut orbs "you don't remember me…"

His voice is cracked and broken, eyes down cast in heartbreak. This seems to amaze her, in the worst way… she's always taken a bitter joy in seeing others in pain, her aunt and sister excluded of course, but this man, a man she didn't even know… he bewitched her! "I'm Alexandria French, people call me Lex"

His gaze meets hers then as an unbeknownst, unfamiliar tear escapes the confused sapphire. With a broken smile he offers his hand "my names Mr. Gold"

Looking from his oil dipped gaze she takes his hand, giving it a firm shake, both unaware of the rose sphere in the pocket of his jacket that glows brightly "yeah… I know"


	13. Chapter 12

The air is fresh and crisp, cooling against the heat of her skin as the brunette lies on the deck of her porch and looks up at the stars, their bright and she remembers her sister with a coy smile. Rolling to her side she picks up her chosen snow globe from her collection and gives it a fleeting yet hard shake, watching the fake snow fall around the ice skating figure inside, she sighs deeply, something was different… she just couldn't put her finger on what!

She sits up slowly and looks to the doorway, seeing Beatleguise laying there, watching over her. He tilts his head and she nods "yeah… let's bolt"

A short while later and she is walking around town restless and eager with the German Shepard matching her steps. Lex thrusts her hands into her pockets and looks up at the stars, she comes to a stop and clenches her eyes, but at her guards stealthy bark they open and she looks to the browned mutt "what's up with you?"

She looks then to see he's barking at Mr. Gold's Pawnshop, like he could see something she didn't "come on boy…"

She starts to walk and soon finds herself outside someone's door, when it open's brown eyes stare in wonder "Alexandria, what's the matter?"

Lex stands there, looking to her aunt and shrug's "I… I don't know"

Quickly ushering her inside, also hesitantly letting the dog into her home. She sits her niece down and offers her some apple punch "so… what's wrong?"

The younger brunette sits, rimming the edge of the glass and shakes her head "like I said I don't know… I just have this feeling, my guts screaming at me but I just, I just can't hear what!"

"Oh, honey, have you thought that maybe it could be a side effect of the medication or maybe from when you had your last attack, you did fall pretty hard" the mayor tries to reason away the girls uncertainty, running a soothing hand through her nieces hair

With a bite of her lip and a shake of her head she confesses "no, I never thought of that"

"Alexandria, why don't you stay here tonight? After all it is late, do you have your medication?" she asks, giving a slightly disgusted face as the girl offers her punch to the dog

"Yeah, I do." She answers quietly

Regina smiles and nods "good, well come on, let's get you to bed"

The leather clad brunette nods and follows her aunt as she stands, the older woman raps an arm around the shoulders of the girl, who in turn raps an arm around her waist and lays her head on the elders shoulder, like a tired child would seek refuge from a parent "thank you auntie"

After settling her into one of the guest rooms, Beatleguise sleeping beneath the bed as his mistress rested, Regina returned to her office, finishing up paper work and looks to the picture of Mary Margret and David with a wicked smirk when suddenly the door to her office opens and her face fills with shock "what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I think you and I need a chat, don't you dear?" the angered man says through clenched teeth

With a hefty sigh the former queen stands, shuffling papers "I don't really have time for this"

"Well you better bloody well make time!" he shouts hitting the head of his cane to shatter a nearby lamp

Regina jumps startled then growls angrily "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You deceptive, manipulative, lying bitch! How did you do it? How did you convince even Belle that she was dead!" he almost screams the last word

Regina's eyes widen in horror "how did you..?"

Suddenly the old man has the mayor pinned to the wall, the rose wood of his staff thrust into her throat "tell me!"

"You don't deserve her!" is her only response with a venomous snarl

He presses the cane harder into her throat, making her gasp in pain and with the lack of oxygen, her hands beating at him as he fights for balance on his worn limp "who are you to decide that? Who are you to take her from me? Who are you to decide her fate?"

"I'm her family!" she screams with her little bite of breath

Rumple takes a shocked and unsure step back, letting her pant for breath, saying with a bitter laugh "excuse me?"

"I'm her aunt… her mother was my sister!" she pants while massaging her aching throat

He shakes his head, steading himself on his staff as he pulls out his gun "your lying, all you do is lie!"

"No, I'm not… I lied to protect her from you; but you still destroyed her!" she screams in defiance

He shakes his head as she takes a step forward "when I heard of your infatuation with your maid I planned to use her, but then… I didn't know it was Clarissa"

Their eyes meet and he sees stands with his rage, still with the pistol in his anger quivering hand "why don't I believe you dear?"

"Well it's true!" she walks over to her desk, picks up a picture of henry and unclasps the back, a piece of paper falling onto the desk

She unfolds the piece of paper and hands it to Mr. Gold, his eyes widening at the offering because their before him was a portrait of the queen, however she had a different air to the woman before him now, kinder, but the other girl standing beside her stunned him into stumbles as he reaches behind him for support, because there on the page was the image of his love, however her sapphire orbs were a caramel "my sister, Gretchen"

"What's going on?" a lethargic yet firm voice questions from the doorway

The pair turns and sees the subject of their argument staring at them in nothing but her raggedy green shirt hanging off one shoulder and a pair of red and white poke-a-dot panties against her milky cream skin. Gold can't help but run his eyes over the girl before him, until their eyes meet only for a moment…

"Nothing, Mr. Gold was just leaving" Regina quickly intervenes, striding over to the girl

Lex smiles up affectionately to the mayor but quickly rights herself, not wanting to show weakness in the presence of others "Right well, we'll finish this another time madam mayor, until then…"

He places the picture down and walks towards the door, but stops before his darling Clarissa, no, Alexandria and he can't help but smile, being able to just look at her once again, to watch her take breaths he believed she never would again, to see her mordant tongue sweep over blood stained lips "goodnight… Lex"

She doesn't bother to fight the twitch of her smile as he gazes adoringly down to the brunette, Regina he sharing a snarl as he leaves. The mayor looks down to her niece in concern, this man was the devil in carnet, capable of anything, including a curse to destroy the happiness of all, but he wasn't capable of love, not true love… she was sure, wasn't she?

The next morning Lex wakes to the sun engulfing into the room, her vision begins to clear and she sees the figure of a body at her doorway "why are you in my house?"

As the fog clears she sees it to be the boy from the dinner, Henry "paragliding, what does it look like?"

"Who are you?" he asks curiously

The brunette's head falls back into the pillow as she groans "get lost dweeb!"

"I like your dog, what's his name?" the inquisitive child asks, Beatleguise looking at him as to determine if he's a threat or not

With a sigh and a hand covering her eyes Lex asks "do you have ADA or something?"

"What's ADA?" he continues to pester with a tilt of his head

"Oh for the love of… Regina!" she shouts while pulling the pillow over her head

Within a matter of moments the mayor was at her door "What's going on?"

"Get the damn kid out before I feed him to the dog!" she mutters through the cotton covering her face

With a heavy sigh Regina places a hand on her son's shoulder "Henry why don't you go downstairs"

The boy gains a defeated look and descends to the lower level of the house. Regina makes her way into the room, past the stated canine "Alexandria you need to get up, it's nearly time for your medication"

"Why is this bed so much comfier than mine?" she asks groggily and resentful of moving

Walking back to the door her aunt answers "because the expensive one I bought you set on fire. I've laid out some clean clothes for you"

The drowsy girl runs a hand over her face then looks to the door "Auntie… thanks"

Regina just gives her one of her rare smiles and nods before leaving the room.

A short while later Lex stands before the mirror brushing her mismatched curls, but instead of one of her usual vest's or t-shirt's she's dressed in a blood red silk blouse, that clings to her curves, but she's still in a pair of shorts rather than the pants Regina put out for her.

As she runs down the stairs, pulling her hair into a braid she sees a note on the front door and takes it while grabing her jacket…

_Alexandria, _

_I've had to take Henry for an appointment and then have to drop by the office. _

_Make yourself at home, remember you pills and stay out of trouble._

_Regina _

With a roll of her eyes the girl makes her way into the kitchen and whistles for Beatleguise to come down the stairs. As she eats her sandwich Lex throws bits of chicken for the dog to catch, just then the doorbell rings, the brunette kicking off her seat and answering the door "what?"

A distraught looking blonde stands before the girl "Um…hello, is Regina here"

"No" she says bluntly

"Oh well do you know where I could find her?" Kathryn asks politely, on the brink of tears

Leaning on the door the brunette nods "her office, we done"

"Thanks I'm Kathryn by the way" the older woman smiles

Lex just looks at her for a moment and shuts the door; saying to herself as she walks back to the kitchen "like I care!"

Later on she and Beatleguise are walking down the street and sees many people talking in hushed voices, but not one pair of eyes are on her. The outcast looks to where their stares are coxed only to see the school teacher her aunt despised standing across the street and getting a thick snarl from Granny "uh…"

Hesitantly she walks up to one of the clusters of people and asks "what's up with the school teacher?"

"You haven't heard? Well David Nolan, the guy who came out of that coma, has been cheating on his wife with 'her'!" the stranger answers with a quick tongue

A twitching smirk comes to her lips "wow… the scandal!"

After a trip to the store Lex slides round the side of a car she's identified as Mary Margret's car, Beatleguise standing guard as she hums happily, letting out a dull laugh as she starts on the 'M' when suddenly "What are you doing?"

Lex turns and her face falls dramatically at the stern figure looking down to her "Auntie…I was just… I…"

"Alexandria, give me the can" she says holding out her hand to the girl

With a sigh she stands, head fallen as she offers the can to the wanton hand. Sheepishly she looks up, expecting some sort of anger but is instead met with a wicked smirk "why should you get all the fun?"

The two share a laugh as the mayor crouches down to finish the cruel tarnishing of the teacher's car. Afterword's Regina links the girls arm, putting the paint in her hand bag "how about a spot of lunch?"

Regina takes her back to the house and orders in her niece's favorite food, rewarding her for her harshness and vicious antics. It seemed everything was going the witch's way for once, well almost everything…

That night Lex and Beatleguise bid farewell to Regina and she head's to the store for some snacks, but as she and her trusty companion leave she collides with something and looks up, ready to snap at them but stops in her tracks "I'm sorry dear, wasn't watching my step"

"Mr. Gold" she says in a dull tone

After a moment she realizes she's staring and tears her eyes away, ready to head off in the different direction with Beatleguise "excuse me dear…"

She looks back to see the well-dressed man kneeling down to pick something up and then stands, waving a chocolate bar in the air "I think you dropped something"

"Right thanks" she says walking back and taking the candy

His caramel soaked orbs seem to draw her in but he pulls them away to look to her companion "you let him roam free… no lead?"

"Don't need it, he knows his place" she states simply, examining the man before her

As he reaches his hand out to stroke the head of the aggressive hound, the brunette goes to warn him, knowing how the German Shepard has no quarrels with biting, but the dog leans into the touch purring lightly. Lex gave a confused look to them both, Mr. Gold having a crooked smile as he pets the animal "they say canines are the watches of humanity, our protectors against those that would harm us… man's best friend"

"Yeah, well… we look after each other" she says with a narrow glare, this man had seemed to win Beatleguise's affections instantaneously, a trophy not even Regina held

The man then looks to her, a shiver running down her spine that she tries in vain to conceal, making the old demon smile as he nods "goodnight…"

As he turns, hobbling away she bites her lip and shouts without thinking "what were you and my aunt fighting about?"

He looks to her over his shoulder and answers "let's just say… she overstepped a mark"

"There are no marks with her" she says easily and honestly

The pawnbroker turns back to her fully then, both hands on the head of his cane "or you it would seem, I saw your work on Miss Blanchard's car, very artistic"

"You don't know anything, she had it coming" the brunette says with a defiant fold of her arms

He gives her an unconvinced look and tilts his head "you idolize her don't you?"

Swallowing hard she looks to the floor at his feet "she's strong, determined, powerful, willful, beautiful… why wouldn't I?"

His gaze sweeps over her again, still unable to apprehend that his love was before him "so are you, all those things and more. I'm merely saying that you shouldn't go out of your way to please anyone, despite what you believe"

Anger washes over her and she storms over to the man, standing inches apart, her hand itching for her blade "you don't know me, you don't know her, you don't know the things she's done for me, she saved me, she… she loves me!"

He looks deep into her eyes and sees the sorrow he's almost forgot she bore, she believes in the witch that robbed her happiness, tarnished the life the two broken souls had built around themselves, but she trusted her, valued and loved her. It was that moment he realized destroying Regina wouldn't win back what he had lost, he didn't know if his old rivals words where true, but nevertheless Alexandria was at her side. So he nods and gives her a sad smile "I really hope so Alexandria" …_'for her sake'_

With that she watches him hobble away, Beatleguise rubbing at her leg, her hand roaming over his soft fairy head, her heart fighting to steady. There was something in the way he said her name, in the way he spoke to her, the way he looked at her… like she was a fading dream, fleeting and unsure. All Lex knew was that she was drawn to him like a moth to the flame, but she wasn't afraid of the burning, because for the first time that she could remember… she felt something, call it what you will, intrigue, curiosity, infatuation… all she knew was it was there and '_meant'_ something!


	14. Chapter 13

Lex sits annoyed with strawberry milk in hand while Beatleguise lies on his back at her feet. The weeks been quiet, Regina seemed happy and the weather's been good, but the feisty brunette had a visit the other day from the one and only sheriff Swan, pushing her nose where it wasn't wanted and asking questions, but she didn't really care, the reason she was so annoyed was due to the infamous Mr. Gold. She hadn't seen him since that night at the store but he'd been playing on her mind…

Sighing in determination she leans forward "that's it!"

The dog watches as she pulls her boot over dark ripped jeans and swings her crop leather jacket on, she looks to him and nods "I think it's time we paid a visit to this guy, don't you?"

The brunette girl makes her way around town, sharing a bag of chips with Beatleguise as she walks down the road when out of nowhere a child appears "Hey!"

"Holy…! What are you the world smallest cat burglar?" she says with a hand over her heart from shock

The boy simply smiles and tilts his head "my mom says you're my cousin, Alexandria, right?"

"It's Lex! Now move dweeb!" she says bussing past the boy

Small footsteps follow her asking "you never did tell me his name, you dog"

She ignores him and carries on walking but as the boy continues to pester her she turns to him and snaps "why won't you leave? Don't you have school or something? Why don't you go pester a local or have you annoyed them all to death?"

His face fall's, his gaze meeting the floor as he says "I just thought… you know because… I just wanted to get to know you, because we're kind of family"

Her heart clenches at that word as she watches the boy turn to walk away, this was her Aunts boy despite his genetic link to the sheriff, Regina, the mother she never had "Beatleguise!"

Stopping to give the girl a confused look as she explains "his name, it's Beatleguise"

He smiles and gives her a small nod "that's a cool name…"

She rolls her eyes slightly and says "don't think this makes us BFF's or anything ok dweeb?"

"Your mean and intimidating, I get it… do you want to get some breakfast? I don't have to meet the bus for another half hour, we're going on a school trip to the Storybrook History Museum" he suggests with a cautious and hopeful tone

Watching as the German Shepard takes a step over to the boy she looks to him amazed "what is up with you?"

The boy just laughs as the dog gives a blank look to his owner who rolls her eyes and starts walking towards them "you better be paying!"

Once at Granny's they take a seat near the window, gaining stares from many of the others in the café. Henry sits drinking his coco and petting Beatleguise, Lex chewing on some French toast as she looks to him, she see's something poking out of his bag "what's that?"

"A book" he answers quickly and goes to cover it only for the brunette girl to reach across and swiftly pull it from his bag

"Hey!" Henry shouts as she reads the cover and flips thought the pages

With a raised brow Lex continues flipping "aren't you kind of old for fairytales?"

"There not just any fairytales!" he snaps at her, but she's blocked him out, her focus on a picture against the page, of a girl dressed in purple and sitting on a table in a large flamboyant room with a gold dusted figure sat beside her.

Henry watches with a frowned brow as her finger glides over the image of the leather clad imp, he looked so familiar, the man from her dreams… "Who is this?"

"um… I don't know, it doesn't say. Just calls him the dealer. Why?" he asks leaning over the table

Shaking her head she snaps the book closed "just don't remember him from my Cinderella phase is all"

"That isn't Cinderella, it's beauty and the beast" he says while snatching the book back and standing

As she offers the hound her leftovers, licking her fingers the diamond eyed girl sniggers "whatever…"

He looks to the clock, seeing he only has a few minutes until the bell and runs for the door, but stops to turn to his cousin "Lex, thanks for today"

At his forthright smile her crimson lips twitch upward "whatever dweeb"

When he leaves she finds the old woman come over to clear the table with curious eyes and snaps "got a problem?"

The elderly lady makes a sheepish getaway with the plates and Lex looks to her faithful companion who merely tilts his head "this is your entire fault… you're getting soft!"

Meanwhile across town Regina smiles smugly at the new information in her hand, her friend Kathryn having vanished last night and the mayor believing her to be dead…

After a brief conversation with her little spy the door to her office opens, revealing someone she didn't care to see and bites sarcastically "please come in, thank you for knocking"

The man, her rival, smirks and hobbles closer "I will thank you your majesty."

With a sneer she stands and marches in front of him "what do you want?"

"You remember our deal about your dear friend Kathryn Nolan… well I'm here to collect my prize" he smirks arrogantly while leaning against his cane

Her face falls instantly, the terms of their agreement had been specific and she knew this man was not one to cross "and if I refuse?"

Leaning in to the mayor he scorns through clenched teeth "you lied to me, stole from me… and quite frankly dear I'd take great pleasure in killing you, but seeing as you've pushed your way into Clarissa's life I'll have to tolerate you a while longer"

"You'll never have her, not while I breathe!" she quickly interjects, stepping up to him

With a light chuckle he retorts "you forget, she found me, she came back to me… even with you frolicking around in her head. Clarissa, Alexandria, a change of name can't change the heart dear, therefor… I already have her."

Regina clenches her fists, nails slicing into her palms as he leaves with that shit eating grin on his face… she didn't have a choice, she made a deal and you don't break deals with Rumpelstiltskin, magic or not.

A few short hours later the bell of the pawnshop door chimes, the room filled with trinkets and antiques, doll like hands glide over the items as the curtain to the back opens, revealing the owner "ah, my favorite vandal. What can I do you for my dear?"

"What indeed?" she smirks with a step closer to the till

As they stand in silence he sighs "I'm afraid I'm actually on my way out, business call…"

"Too bad, I'm kind of bored, there's nothing on TV, Auntie's working… all of which means I am in some serious need for entertainment" she says while going over to the bikes on the wall, spinning one of the wheels

His infamous crooked smile comes into play as her limps over, petting Beatleguise's head as he passes "you're more than welcome to accompany me, see how a true deal is made"

Not looking at him she shrugs, hiding her smile "why not, but if it takes forever I'm going home to watch CSI reruns"

He chuckles lightly, opening the door for hair and the dog, his gaze never leaving her form as she sways past him.

As they walk down the street Lex feels uncomfortable with the stares of passersby, shifting slightly, unused to such attention "so where are we going?"

"The docks, it seems the town inebriant wishes to discuss selling his boat" he says with a dull tone, forcing his gaze away from the dark beauty beside him who flinches despite herself

The walk to the docks is filled with comfortable banter and easy chitchat, the kittenish tone seeming almost lost on the pair, but Gold can't defeat his smile at the sound surrounding them… her gentle and soothing humming

Once they get to the docks the brunette feels her heart race "Um… why don't you do whatever, I just need to make a call"

He gives her a skeptical expression but nods and carries on to Leroy who's standing eagerly on by his boat.

The blue eyed girl looks to her furry friend, who has taken to standing in front of her, a small smile on her face as a hand runs over his head. With a deep breath she looks over him and into the water beneath, only to quickly take a step back and clings to the wooden beam, taking a deep breath with closed eyes, her hands shaking as familiar images flood her vision…

_Blood dancing in water…_

_Ruby lips screaming..._

_The rush of flying halted by the icy burn engulfing her delicate fractured shell…_

"Alexandria?" a voice asks tenderly

The young woman jumps and turns to the voice "you get off on scaring the crap out of people?"

"Depends" answers the old man with a serpents smile.

A small laugh escapes the brunette who thrusts her hands into her jacket and regaining her composure, sparing a glance to the disheartened would-be-sailor "well, there's one thing we have in common Mr. Gold"

Meanwhile Emma sits at the station, torn over her gut and the evidence before her, as she watches Sidney leave the sheriff runs a frustrated hand threw her tangled curls as a voice calls "Sheriff Swan?"

Looking up she finds a man coated in fading scratches and welts "Mr. French, what are you doing here?"

"You left a message on my machine a few days ago…" he answers skittishly

Remembrance and realization come over the blonde and she nods "oh, yeah, right, why don't you take a seat"

The florist shuffles into the seat while Emma rounds and leans back against the desk "Sheriff I've already told you I don't want to press any charges"

"No, that's not what I called for… tell me about Lex" she demands with a fold of her arms

The man shakes his head, laughing to himself "Lex, what has she done this time? Actually Sheriff I don't want to know, whatever it is talk to the Mayor!"

"Actually that's what I was wondering about, it seems Regina has been getting your daughter out of trouble for a long time… why?" she questions, picking up the girls file and flicking through it

He sternly shakes his head "look, that girl has been nothing but trouble since the god damn womb, I did my best but… frankly sheriff she's not my problem anymore and I don't want to get involved"

With that he stands and goes to leave the stunned woman, who quickly asks "what about your other daughter? Where is she?"

A dim smile lights his beaten face "safe…"

With that she watches the man leave, his only fatherly compassion shown in his final word and the sheriff left with only one more step to discovery, that Moe French loved one daughter and was apathetic to the other. Emma frowns slightly, remembering the French household and can't help but feel for the vicious girl, a mild understanding

Meanwhile Mr. Gold and Lex stroll down the street as he discusses his business with the old dwarf "so let me get this right, the town dunk wants to save a convent, so he comes to you, offering his boat and then practically begs? What had he been drinking, absinth?"

A light chuckle comes from beside her "and what about it is so ridiculous?"

"No, it's just that you don't really seem like the most caring guy" she shrugs with a smirk

His eyes meet the floor as he remembers the night he lost her, the night he threw her away "I'm not dear"

Just then her angelic voice questions "so why do you seem to give a damn about me?"

His head snaps up he meet her diamond cut orbs that haunted his dreams "you're different, you're not afraid of me"

Her head tilts and her lip twitches "you know what I think, I think you just kind of like me"

The two share a laugh, blissful "just what are you doing?"

The duo turns, Gold's eyes rolling while Lex instantly straightens "Auntie!"

Regina walks to and stands before her ward, ignoring the man beside her "Alexandria honey what are you doing down here?"

"I got bored, plus there was nothing really to eat" she shrugs lightly, lying threw her teeth

The elder woman subconsciously brushes a hair out of her nieces face "I'm sorry sweetie, what with my friend Kathryn's disappearance I just… hey why don't I take you to lunch?"

The rebellious girl instantly beams with happiness, a reaction not lost on the pawnbroker "I'd love to, um, laters Gold"

The curly haired girl smiles, linking her arm through his rivals, Regina flashes a triumphant smile to the man, and the pair stroll away followed by the aggressive pup. However he watches them, the queen turning to the girl with devotion in her eyes, hatred bubbles in his blackened heart, a crooked smirk coming to his face as he thinks to Regina's '_friend'_ safely tucked away in one of his apartment building, watched and sedated by a some of his most trusted lackeys. He was going to destroy her, expose her as the evil she truly is and hopefully open his beloved's eyes

As the dynamic duo make their way into Granny's their gaze instantly falls on the two drinking at the bar "Mary Margret, it's a surprise to see you here. I thought you and David would be off celebrating, now with Kathryn missing you can be together"

At her aunts cynical tone Lex gives off a chuckle "come on, there's a booth over there… later home-wrecker!"

The two laugh and make their way to the booth and order themselves something to eat "so where's the dweeb?"

"At home, he has a project due on his trip to the museum. So, Alexandria, why are you associating with Mr. Gold?" she asks blankly while taking a bite from her roast chicken

While Lex chokes slightly on her BBQ lamb steak and then answers "well I… he… he's not so bad"

Regina's heart clenched at this, the twitching smile and slight hum that leaves her niece's lips. She watches her for a moment, her eyes closing in hesitation as she fulfills her end of the deal unwantedly "Mr. Gold is a difficult man to know, however since you two seem to be getting along so well you could always… work for him?"

Her head snaps up, curls covering the lines of her face and food in her mouth "what?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full! And yes I believe it would be good for you to stand on your own two feet, earn your own money, besides that 'help wanted' poster has been in the window since the store opened" the reluctant mayor says with a forced smile

"But you don't like Gold" the girl answers with a confused glare, after swallowing her food

"No, nobody does, he's cruel, malicious, callous and manipulative, however he is a man of business, it's his life and I think you could benefit from it" she says while reaching her sun-kissed hand across the table and taking the porcelain girls tenderly

With a tight squeeze of Regina's hand the girl smiles "thank you auntie, I think so to"

At her loving words and esteeming gaze the old queen can't help but hate herself in that moment, this was the prize of her friend's death and enemy's downfall, Clarissa as a permanent part of her old owner's life. She made the deal and a small part wishes she hadn't.

Suddenly the lights go out and the few in the diner jump out into the street, at seeing its obscurity Regina panic's slightly "Alexandria I have to go, Henry is alone in the house"

"I get it, go, do your mom thing!" she smiles with a playful tone, as Regina leaves Lex looks down to the furry head rubbing her leg and pets him, turning her gaze to look up at the stars

A short while later and the whole town is a glow with candle light, the town rebel sitting on a bench with a soda, the German Shepard warming her feet as her head leans back looking once again into the lights above "I think you would like this, the town covered in candle light, you'd think it romantic, but me, I'm hoping someone drops it on themselves and catches on fire…"

She closes her eyes, her shaky hand coming to caress the black diamond around her slender neck "I miss you; I hope one day you'll come back… one day you'll… forgive me"

She can't catch her breath and her body begins to revolt, convulsing to the ground violently as Beatleguise barks for attention, for help. People come rushing over to the girl as she seizures on the floor… her medication bottle standing in her kitchen, wanton, but suddenly…

_She stands before a large garden, watching herself; nonetheless it's not her, this other girl with her face, running gleefully amongst the horrifying statues, hiding behind one, only to then be captured and swung around in a man's arms, whose face she can't see…_

_Then a bright flash and she is elsewhere, standing a dark room with blood stains tainting the old stone of the floor, a faint crying coming from the bed, taking a step closer she sees herself, bloody back and sobbing into familiar arms, but as the moon light reveals the holders face Alexandria and her counterpart gasp in horror…_

When Lex wakes it's in the dead of night, the light of the room burning her eyes as she pleads out in want "Rosie…"

"Hush, Alexandria, you're alright" as her vision cleared she is met with the warm caramel of her aunts gaze

Relaxing at the sound of Regina's voice she asks "what happened?"

"You not taking your medication: is what happened! You're in the hospital, you had an attack…" she says, subconsciously running a hand through the girl's hair

"Where's Beatleguise?" the girl quickly asks in concern

Pulling up her niece's blankets Regina answers "at my house with Henry, where you and it will now be living! I don't want any arguments from you Alexandria, you are living with Henry and I and that is that. These incidents need to be conquered and it's obvious that being alone isn't helping."

Timidly the girl nods with a glazed over, sleepy expression as her aunt says "they need to keep you here overnight for observation, but in the morning we'll discharge you and go collect you things. You've been given a strong sedative so should be asleep until morning, I have to get back to henry and make sure your mongrel hasn't eaten my sofa, so…"

The mayor is cut off as Lex grips her hand "auntie… I'm sorry I worried you"

The elder woman softens and nods, leaning down to place a tender kiss on the girls head "your forgiven. Goodnight Alexandria"

She waits with her until she falls asleep, but once the girl is out Regina makes her way to the lower levels of the hospital, opening a slide in the door to see her prisoner, curled into a ball of fear, Regina sneers at the girl who held part of her Clarissa's heart, who had no right to it, who deserved to suffer… who Lex would never forgive her for hurting, her darling sister "good evening Rosemary"


	15. Chapter 14

Three days, that's how long it's been since Lex's attack, since Regina picked up all her stuff and moved it into her new room at the mayor's house and now she is bouncing on her new bed in a red vest and pink panties, singing into her hairbrush and jumping around, Beatleguise chilling out in the corner on the leather desk chair

"_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother…"_

She bounces off the bed and starts dancing in the mirror as the sound of her door open "Alexandria?"

"_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed"_

The brunette turns to her aunt, who looks un-amused by the girl's antics. Standing with a stern back and folded arms

"_I'm your hell, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between"_

Bouncing over to the older woman, Lex points to her aunt "_You know you wouldn't want it any other way"_

Regina just rolls her eyes and storms over to the stereo and silences the room "hey!"

"Come on Alexandria, you don't want to be late now do you?" the mayor smiles while bushing the girls hair out of her face

"No auntie" Lex smiles obediently and watches as the elder woman leaves

As the door closes Beatleguise barks and Lex nods "fine, you don't have to yell at me to"

A short while later and the girl is making her way through town in her red vest, grey ripped jeans, black boots and leather crop jacket, her curls flowing over her rosy cheeks. When she opens the door of the pawnshop, followed by her faithful companion she smiles to the man who emerges from the room out back "Miss. French, glad to see you up and about once more"

"I'm tough like that, hope you don't mind the mutt" she says in a tone that is less than bothered

The old man limps over to the counter "not at all, I assume you're here for your first day of work?"

"Yep, so what first, dust the relics, sweep the floors?" she says while swiping a finger over the dusty display case

"Actually I was hoping you could help me catalog some of the new merchandise" with a small not she smiles

A short while later and the two are sat in the back room of the little shop, Gold looking up from his desk to see Lex laid on the floor, feet swinging in the air as she goes over the inventory records, Beatleguise sat next to her as she hums a tune "alight there dear?"

Her head snaps up to meet his gaze and she smiles "peachy! Why did you give me this job?"

"You applied" he shrugs in response

In seconds Lex has jumped to her feet and sways over to her employer's desk, rounding it to stand beside him and leans on the cherry oak "no Regina did, and you two hate each other!"

He takes lifts himself up with the help of his palms against the desk and leans to her "yes, but you I don't hate"

A smirk beams over her crimson lips, her doll like hand reaching up to caress his bottle green silk tie "I don't hate you either, and that's kind of a big thing because in case you haven't noticed, I hate everyone"

"I had noticed my dear" he smiles that cocky smirk as she gently pulls on his tie, drawing him nearer

He watches her diamond cut gaze as they seem to burrow into his soul, second my second her nose almost touching…

"Hello?" calls a voice from the store front

Instantly Lex turns, pulling from him and pushing off the table to attend the customer, while Gold grumbles and curses under his breath. He grabs his cane to go and see who the person he'd be killing with it was, passing the German Shepard who tilts his head up to the old man.

Once he's past the curtain he sees his honey tinted brunette speaking with a red haired man, no more than twenty-five at most, with slight facial hair and well built, he knew him, had made a deal with him once a long time ago… he offered his famished cow in exchange for his family's survival from starvation, Rumple had given him magic beans, followed by his usual warning… leaving out the part about the food baring stalk having a giant on the other end!

"May I help you?" the well-dressed man asked the farm boy

His green eyes look up to meet the older man's and he smile "hey, I was just tell this beautiful lady here about a gift I'm looking for my sister"

Gold's grip tightens on his staff and a deep, low growl rumbles from his throat as the gingers eyes repeatedly sweep over the rebellious girl, whom in turn leans forward and smiles "I aint a lady and I aint interested, so buy something or get out!"

"What happened to the customers always right?" he asks with s playful smirk

Taking a step past the counter the silver haired man bites "it was forgotten when I realized there usually bloody wrong"

Shaking his head with a smile he looks between the two and asks "ok, could I have a look at your jewelry selection please?"

Slapping on a smirk Gold nods "why of course, however I'm afraid you'll have to come back later. It's lunch time"

The red haired man scowls to the elder, casting a glance to Lex before backing out of the shop. The older man turns to greet the brunette who is grinning "so, Granny's?"

They walk down the street and as Lex moves a piece of hair from face he sees a neat row of stitches underneath "Alexandria…"

She turns to him with a smile but at his fallen expression her head lobs to the side "something wrong?"

He doesn't answer; instead his hand comes up to the wound on her head. The eyes fall closed, his touch is warm and soothing to the burn of her skin "what happened exactly?"

"I'm epileptic, I get seizures and stuff randomly…" she says slowly, enjoying the feeling of his course thumb gliding gently over her stitches

She mews absently into his touch as long fingers sweep over her broken skin. However the trance is broken at the growl of Beatleguise below, Gold snapping his hand away and the pair turn to see the red streaked waitress "well look who it is, the girl that been invaded more times than Poland!"

Gold smiles, biting back a chuckle as Ruby passes them with a roll of her eyes, by passing the hound ready to gnaw her leg off. as she walks past she says "you can't talk to me like that anymore, I'm working at the sheriff's station"

"Yeah, because that changes the fact your left leg misses the right…" the bitter girl smirks, taking pleasure in the moistness raising in the girls eyes as she turns with her grilled cheese and storms away

"I see your feeling much better dear" Gold smiles, the two sharing a laugh as they walk into Granny's

Beatleguise sits beneath the table, Gold patting his head and drinking his tea while Lex gouges on her meal "so tell me Alexandria, that day at the docks, was there a reason you avoided the water?"

Instantly she pauses all movement and then swallows, her eyes not looking up from her plate as she says "I don't like open water, never have"

"Is there a reason for that I wonder?" he asks in an almost playful manner

Practically slamming her cutlery down, the brunette snaps "for fucks sake… I don't want to talk about it!"

With a thin lipped smile he nods "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"

She gives a deep sigh and shakes her head "no, no it's fine, just a sour subject is all"

They sit there then in silence for a moment until the bell of the café opens and Lex glares hell fire, whipping her mouth she says "I'm done"

They stand and Gold snarls to the new customer, standing he limps over and smiles grimly "Mr. French… how are you today?"

The man quivers slightly at the Scottish accent and turns "Mr. Gold… I…"

"Hey Daddy, fatting up for the winter? Not that you need it" the blue eyed girl says with a black expression

"Lex, what are you doing here?" asks the florist in fear and shock

Gold answers before she does "having lunch with her employer, you know Alexandria's birthday is coming up; I do hope you have gotten your daughter something pretty"

"Oh…um…not, not yet" the battered man stutters, obviously having no idea of the event

With that the pair, followed by paws leave the dinner. Lex gives the silver haired man a confused look "how did you know my birthday was in the pipeline?"

"Well I have to know when to give you your days off now don't I dear" he smirks cockily

She shakes her head, hands in her pockets and a smile on her face "or you're just a stalker!"

"Maybe I am, you can never tell these days" he looks to her, playing along

Her smile widens as she confesses "I wouldn't mind you as a stalker"

His brows rise and he questions "is that so? Care to explain?"

She just shrugs and smiles "I just think that if you were a stalker you'd be smooth about it, patient, not some random nut-job who would sit outside my window and watch me sleep, that all"

He can't help but chuckle, she really is an oddity and by god how he's missed her!

When the brunette returned home that evening she smiles, flopping down onto the couch "what a day, I think I cleaned every centimeter of that store"

Regina smiles from the door way, bringing in a tray oh apple punch "well you'll appreciate the money once you earn it. Here"

Lex sits up, taking the glass from one hand and the offered pill with the other "whatever, you seem happy"

"I am, things are finally going my why Alexandria" she declares victoriously

The young girl nods with a yawn, playing with her pendant as s ghost of a smile comes to her lips "good, I'm glad. Look I'm wiped so…"

As she stands Regina nods "of course, you head up. Try not to wake Henry. Goodnight sweetheart"

Leaning down to give a kiss on the mayor's cheek she smiles "Goodnight auntie… I'm happy everything working out for you"

Caramel swirls watch as Lex walks up the stairs, not daring to move until she hears the sound of her nieces door close. She stands gracefully and makes her way over to her study, carefully shutting the door and then turning around "well, I think you need to up your game"

"Don't worry, it's in the bag, I just need some time!" a male voice replies

Regina's face is hard and stern as she walks up to her guest "time is not something I have, every moment lost is another moment she falls deeper into his grasp… I won't lose her, I can't and especially not to him!"

"I understand, I promise I won't let you down" the man answers, his voice filled with confidence

Standing barely an inch from him she snarls "you better not John, for your sake, because if my niece falls in love with that monster I will bury you alive"

The red haired man swallows hard, completely believing her threat and nods "by the time I'm done she'll be so infatuated with me she won't even remember his name!"

This makes the mayor smile to John, the boy who once killed a giant, because she wouldn't let 'him; have her, hurt her… even if that meant saving Clarissa against her will, without her knowledge, without her heart! Because everything was going her way, Snow's downfall, Emma's torn loyalty's and Clarissa… not in love with the man who broke her heart, the queens biggest rival…


	16. Chapter 15

The vanilla scent is fresh, soothing against the bitter coffee and dust filled air of the central heating while Lex sits at the till, boots crossed over the counter as she sits back and reads the paper, a sickly-sweet giggle on her lips "so much for the amiable school teacher"

Gold walks in through his curtained room and picks up the cooling tea his apprentice had picked up with their lunch and says while mindlessly pushing her feet off the counter "so it would seem, however nothing is ever truly as it seems dear"

"They found the chick's heart in her jewelry box; seems pretty cut and dry to me. Have to say though I didn't think she had a freaky side… then again it's always the quite ones right" she smiles while taking a sip of her coffee, looking to her employer as he tenderly pets her companion

He hears her giggle, golden tinted orbs meeting diamond as she sniggers "nice apron boss"

The old man smirks "well thank you Alexandria, I have to say I like your boots, wherever did you get them… a military yard?"

She rolls her eyes and unsuccessfully hides her smile. Gold's eyes scan over the girl, wearing her usual attire and he must say he appreciates the sight of her shapely form, even if the constant reminder of seeing her in even less haunts him in the dead of night.

He quickly shakes his head from such thoughts and wonders if she caught him staring, but thankfully her attention is focused back at the paper, just then the little bell chimes and they both snap to attention, only to be greeted with a victorious smile "well isn't this cozy"

"Auntie, what are you doing here?" the brunette immediately straightens

With slow calculated steps the mayor beams "I was just wondering what you would like for dinner tonight, I can't decide between roast pork or smoked salmon"

"Fish just all tastes the same to me" the rebellious girl promptly answers

"Pork it is then, make sure to put it on the grocery list. Good day Mr. Gold, Alexandria I'll see you at home." She smiles and walks out of the store followed by a burning glare and doting smile

Once outside Regina's smile instantly dies as she pulls out her phone and orders "Time is of the essence John, do your damn job!" as she snaps the phone shut she thinks back to when she had lost Clarissa… the first time!

**~Fairytale Land~**

_Regina sobs mournfully over her sister's grave, her father barely able to move in heartache but Cora simply shakes her head and mutters "What a disappointment…"_

_Her eldest child scowls though her sorrowful tears with utter hatred "Gretchen is dead, Mother… do you feel nothing?"_

_The old witch makes not a sound as Regina rushes past her, away from the woman she couldn't bear to look upon at that moment. Once at the house Regina makes way to a gurgling sound and peaks into the crib "hush now my darling, Auntie is here…"_

_The sounds stops as blue orbs look on in wonder at the shimmering back crystal hanging from her visitor's neck. The girl smiles and picks up the infant tenderly, dangling the pendant for the child to see "do you like it? It was your mother's…"_

_Regina bites back a sob as she looks to the new born, the last true link she had to her precious sister "she loved you, no matter whatever happened in the end, she loved you and I swear on her grave that I will do everything in my power so you never know her fate, you will know only love… I promise" _

_However it was a promise she could never keep, for that was the night King Maurice and several of his nights came to their home, come to claim what was his, Cora glad to be rid of the burden, Henry to scared to defy her and Regina, strong and loyal Regina, was held back by magic and guards as they took her and the timeworn king declared "your family blood is that of evil, therefore I banish you from my kingdom forever, to ensure you never step foot on my land an enchantment has been placed to protect us from your wretchedness…"_

"_But the child, Please!" the poor girl begged for her nieces life_

_He scowled her, his bastard child already in the arms of his knights "the child is not your concern, I shall do my duty as a king, as a father and cure her of your wicked blood, may god have mercy on her…"_

_There was nothing she could do, just watch as they took the infant and she sobbed in her father's embrace, her heart truly breaking _

**~Real World~**

Lex groan's as she walks around the supermarket with a trolley, having finished her shift and took Beatleguise home so she could take her pill, deciding it would be quicker if she left him there; she reaches up for a can of peas on her tiptoes, her fingertips barely brushing the label when a strong hand grips it firmly. Lex turns about to yell at the person and then scoff "oh, it you"

"It's me…" smiles the red haired man as he plays with the tin

The furious looking girl stealthily snatches to tin, throwing it into the trolley and proceeding onward, however his presence followed "so did you get the flowers?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, this guy just seemed to pop out of thin air wherever she was and was nice to her. Last week she went to pay her bill at grannies for her and Beatleguise's vast appetite only to find it paid by the man and then the other day a bouquet of crimson roses "I did…your lack of imagination astounded me"

"And?" he asks with a smirk on his face

Lex stops and turns to him, a hand on her hip, noticing the fading black eye he had "I flipped you off, I punched you in the face, I had my mutt attack you and I even trashed your car with a bat, so my question is why the fuck are you still tailing me?"

He just looks at her confused for a moment and asks "when did you trash my car?"

"This morning in the parking lot, by the way you need a new bat!" she smirks, knowing most men would kill their own mothers than have a scratch on their cars

He nods, that stupid smirk never leaving his face "thanks for the heads up"

Her mind is boggled at his lack of reaction and she groan in frustration "are you high? I just told you I trashed your car and you're smiling at me like a freaking idiot!"

"It's just a car, I can get another one" he smiles with a light chuckle and a shrug

Lex shakes her head, not sure how to handle this "you're insane!"

She then quickly storms off only for him to follow, running in front of the cart and forcing a blunt stop "go out with me"

"Move" is her only response

John shakes his head "Nope, not until you agree to go out with me"

"Move before I break your fucking legs!" she snaps in frustration

As she tries to push the cart his grip on it tightens "that wasn't a 'no'"

"Oh my god what do you want?" she shouts angrily

"Just a date, come on what harm is there in one little date" he says looking straight at her, his voice hopeful

The raw rage in the girl is replaced with curiosity and suspicion "why are you so determined to go out with me?"

Without hesitation the red haired male answers "I like you"

His courses the vicious girl to blink, her voice tainted with such sadness "…why?"

"You're not like other girls, I like that and I like you; is that so wrong?" he says with the slightest of shrugs

This answer courses Lex to swallow before the dull tone speaks "Friday, eight o'clock, outside my house. Try anything or if this is some joke I'll gut you like a drug mule you got it?"

He straitens, hands in the air "yeah, I got it"

He watches then as she walks away, a little smile on her face, heart racing while he sends a quick text with a triumphant smirk, both unaware of the hand almost breaking the wooden cane in its grip on the next isle.

Meanwhile across town Regina smiles at the text - '_I got the date - John'_

Unaware of Gold tampering with the DND results, of him offering his services to Snow. He wants the curse broken, wants her back, but he can't have her. Regina pulls out the picture she has hidden away of her sister and thinks back to the last time she ever saw her, the day she died…

**~Fairytale Land~**

_After a liaison with her beloved Daniel, Regina head gleefully back to the house only to see something lining the doorway a figure "Gretchen?"_

"_Regina, Please, please help me!" the terrified young girl begs, turning to her sister with tears running down her face and blood smeared across her hands and dress, long incisions coming from her wrists_

_Quickly ushering the heavily pregnant teen into the house she questions while trying to stop the bleeding"sister what happened?"_

"_He wouldn't leave her, he never loved me, said I could never be his queen and I… I don't know what happened, it was as though I lost all my inhibition, oh god the queen; I killed her, I killed the queen!" the poor girl sobs uncontrollably and in that moment her water breaks and their parents return home_

_Cora has been with Gretchen for many hours now and Regina can hardly bear it, not being at her side, so finally she stands and despite her father's protest storms into the next room where her little sister was giving birth "Regina, you cannot be in here" _

_However the woman ignores her mother's harsh words and marches to Gretchen's bedside, taking her sister's hand "I'm here, I'm right here Sister!"_

"_It hurts, make it stop!" she begs, already in pain from the blood loss_

"_Push child, quickly now" her mother orders without emotion and with that final push the room fills with cries of a newborn._

_Holding her arms out to her mother the girl asks "let me hold my baby"_

"_It's a girl" Cora reply's, more than hesitantly handing the child over_

_Gretchen looks down to her daughter and spills tears of joy "Hello my darling, my sweet perfect angel…"_

_Regina smiles at the sight as the new mother whispers "forgive me. I love you"_

_She kissed the baby's head a spiral of violet dusted smoke leaving her lips and seeping into the soft bundle in her arms "Gretchen?"_

_However before her question is asked it is answered "you head her Sister, how my daughter screams. She will be protected, even alone she will be protected… my angel… here sister, welcome your niece to the world"_

_At Gretchen's stretched out arms she takes the girl, a smile beaming from her. Her sister looks on with a sad smile, she's so pale and she feels so weak, but her child is safe and alive in her sister's arms, so as her eyes fall she is content to meet the darkness…_

**~Real World~**

Its nightfall, the streets are empty and the stars are shining and Lex walks with her companion beside her "Beautiful night"

She turns at the sudden sound but smiles to the new comer "Gold, what are you doing out this late?"

"I could ask you the same question dear, mind if I join you?" he smiles in a way she can't seem to resist

"Why not" she shrugs and he offers her his arm that she takes without hesitation

The stroll is peaceful, serine until "I heard you have somewhat of an admirer"

"Stalker more like" she groans bitterly

This brings a smile to the man's face as she continues "he follows me everywhere, sends me roses, he's so needy! I had to agree to a date just to make him leave me alone"

Gold chuckles "I don't think I've ever met a woman ungrateful for roses"

"Roses are so typical, they're not romantic their boring!" she states with a grunt

Looking to her the older man asks "so what flowers do you like?"

"I like Poppy's, they smell like fresh sweet honey and the summer rain" she answers with a small smile on her rose bud lips

"Trust you to like a food scented flower… I think mine would be blossoms, the ones on the trees in spring, the sign of a new beginning" he says as they come to a stop

The blue eyed girl nods at that and for a moment their eyes lock, however Lex stumbles as a flash covers her eyes and the man before her becomes another; drenched in gold dust, then suddenly it's gone and she can't quite remember the image "Alexandria, are you alright me dear?"

Rubbing her head the girl nods "yeah, I'm ok, just a mini attack, it happens but um, I better get home. Night boss"

He watches her and the hound leave with a concerned look on his face, something was wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it!

**Hey guys, I'm so, so sorry about the delay but my laptop crashed and I lost all my work and have had to retype everything! So please be kind and remember to review, I just love hearing your views and opinion's X3**

**JJ X x**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, thanks for the amazing reviews! **

**LoverOfRumpelstiltskin:- I know right, but I wanted to throw a spanner in the works for them and not just hand them a happily ever after! And as for Regina becoming Cora, I don't think she's as bad, you know she because she hasn't gone and murdered Rumple… but she does have the controlling temperament like her mother did, but you also have to understand where she's coming from, unlike Cora (who used her daughter to gain power and status!) Regina actually has reason to be overprotective as Clarissa has had nothing but heartache her whole life! Anyway I hope you continue to enjoy the story and give your opinions X3 **

**JJ X x **

The echo of the clock is ticking loader and loader by the second, a heavy sigh fills the room and diamond cut blue eyes open to see a brilliant smile and loving chocolate swirls just inches from her. Lex gives a shaky smile as her aunt sets down the makeup brush and stands, pulling the girl by her hand to the dress mirror. The brunette looks at herself wide eyed; she's wearing a honey yellow sun dress and matching ballerina shoes, her usually messy curls bounced to perfection and pulled back with a yellow bowed ribbon, her make up no longer dark and rushed but light and sweet.

Regina's hands rest on the girls forearms as she smiles to her through the mirror "you look stunning sweetheart"

Lex's eyes snap to her aunts as she swallows hard "I… I can't do this…!"

The mayor's face hardens and her grip tightens somewhat "Alexandria, you can do this. He's just a boy and it's just a date"

"But I don't date, I never date, I've never been on a date, I've never even had a boyfriend" the distort girl turns and storms to her bed, falling into a slump against the mattress

Walking over to the sun beamed brunette and kneels before her "that's not true, remember that Duncan boy?"

The blue eyed girl looks down with discontent "that doesn't count! I was twelve and the closest we ever came to a date was when he licked my ice cream cone and I pushed him into the dirt"

Regina can't help but laugh and reaches up to push a stray blonde curl behind the girls ear "Alexandria, you are a strong, fierce and beautiful young woman, any man who can't see how truly amazing you are isn't worth your time but frankly this boy seems to see you. It's normal to be nervous, but if you don't go tonight you may very well wonder what could have been…"

Their eyes lock and Regina leans forward, pulling Lex by her neck into a brow touch "I just want you to be happy darling"

A ghost smile merges from Lex's sherbet dipped lips "…I know auntie"

Suddenly chimes echo through the large house and the brunette jumps, Regina smiling, kissing the girls head before leaving to answer the door. Lex stands and looks herself over in the mirror, her hands trialing over the unfamiliar feel of the dress and lets out a heavy sigh and a nod as her aunt's voice travels "Alexandria, John's here!"

As she downs the stairs she sees Beatleguise and Henry stood at the entrance for the dining room, the boy smiles and the muggle tilts his head, seemingly confused, her eyes fall to the man standing in the doorway and he beams to her "you look beautiful…"

She swallows hard as Regina hands her, her purse and ushers the two out "well you to have fun, try not to be too late"

She sends a warning glare to the ginger through her smile and he nods briefly in understanding, a look noticed by Henry who gives a narrow stare to his mother, watching as she spy's out the window to the pair.

The restaurant is nice enough, and the pair sits looking through the menu, but the questioning stares makes Lex want to punch someone. John looks around and sees his date fidgeting nervously and puts down the menu "hey, you ok?"

"Peachy, so food, you're paying right?" she says without looking at him

His brow frowns and he answers "well I did ask you out so yes"

"Cool then I'm having the steak!" she announces and takes a long sip of her water

After ordering John smiles and says "So, Lexie, I love that color on you"

"I look like a giant lemon drop and it's Lex!" she states bitterly while playing with the table knife

He smiles and reaches for her fiddling hand but she instantly pulls back and stabs the knife into the table, just missing his palm "what are you doing?"

"I was just going to hold your hand" he holds his hands up in surrender

Her wide eyes scan over him as she bites "I never said you could hold my hand, boundaries dude, look it up!"

He laughs then, coursing the girl's insecurity's to rise and she snaps "what's so freaking funny?"

"You're just really cute when you're mad" he answers causing a blush to rise to Lex's cheeks

Meanwhile Gold sits in home sipping tea, with his feet up and watches a film, after he sent dear Emma on an excursion to find her escapee friend, his eyes turning to the rose in his cabinet despite his efforts and he can't help but think of her, wonder, question and remember…

**~Fairytale Land~**

_The imp walks into the dining room, heading straight to his spinning wheel when he notices something from the corner of his eye and goes to his window. A confused expression comes to mind and in flash of smoke he's in the garden "What are you doing dearie?"_

_The figure lying on the soft grass seems unfazed by his sudden appearance and smiles, her eyes never wavering from the stars gazing down to her "stargazing, it's very therapeutic. Come Rummy, join me"_

_Without hesitation he takes the spot beside her and looks up to the stars and giggles "Pretty, pretty"_

"_That they are… father hated when Belle and I would run off to stargaze, not that Belle ever got into trouble for it!" she says without an ounce of bitterness_

_Tilting his head Rumple suggests "I once turned a man into a snail and squished him with my boot, I'm sure doing so to King Maurice would be just as therapeutic!"_

_A laugh escapes the girl and she turns to him "Oh Rummy… no, no I couldn't. I hate the man, with everything I am I hate him, but despite that there is the simple truth, Belle loves him, and although that is an brilliant idea, killing him would hurt her and I could never allow that" _

_He nods in understanding and for a long moment their gaze is locked until a playful smile comes to his face "you're it!"_

_As he suddenly disappears she stands and shouts "that's cheating! No magic!" and starts hunting for her master…_

**~Real World~**

Lex and John walk down the street to his car after their meal, his bombarding her with questions about herself and she answers them all but then shakes her head "you're the stalker, shouldn't you know all this already?"

He just looks at her blankly, not a hint of amusement on his face so she quickly asks "so what do you even do?"

"I'm a bartender and kind of a handy man" he smiles down to her

The brunette raises an eyebrow "so you're an alcoholic with power tools!"

"I'm not an alcoholic" he chuckles

Lex shrugs and sighs "shame, for a second I thought you might actually be interesting"

Making the ginger smile and ask without looking at her "so tell me about you and Mr. Gold"

Every bone of her body becomes rigid and she instantly stops "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just you're like the only person he's ever mean remotely nice to, I was just wondering why is all" he quickly explains

Lex just shrugs and answers "we have crap in common, he's mean and bitter; so am I. why are you so interested?"

At her hard gaze the man instantly scolds himself for his stupidity "no reason, I just thing he's creeping on you is all"

"Creeping on me? What the fuck is that? Oh, you mean the fact he's nice to me without an agenda!" she quickly turns defensive

"No, look I'm just asking about what I've herd, it was stupid, you and your boss get on it's a good thing and I was stupid to listen to gossip" he quickly implants the idea in her head

Without hesitation she pulls a blade from her purse and has it to his throat while grabbing his hair "listen up John you don't know anything, do you understand? You are nothing!"

His green eyes lock with hers and that usual flicker of fear seems lacking "I'm sorry"

His voice is filled with sincerity, ever so slowly she pulls the blade back and finds herself stuttering to explain "I just… I don't have friends, people and me we don't…"

His callous hands find her shoulders as he reassures "hey, don't worry about it. Your friends, I get it"

She nods, stealthily pocketing the knife "just… take me home"

He smiles down to her and they continue with their walk to the car, John thinking over the situation and the girl beside him, yeah he was getting seriously underpaid!

Once back at the house John walks up her to the door and leans in for a kiss, panic sets in for Lex and she moves away, making it so he kissed her cheek "so… thanks for the steak!"

She moves to open the door only for it to unlock and reveal a smiling Regina "well you two are home early"

"You didn't have to wait up Auntie" she says while slipping past the mayor

John quickly calls out and says "Well goodnight Lexie, I had a great time… do you want to do it again sometime?"

Her eyes widen, staring at the man like he's completely insane "Actually, its Alexandria's birthday in a few days, we're throwing quite the party… perhaps you could be her escort?"

This knocks the brunette off center and she starts babbling incoherently "what? But I… th… wh…"

"I would love to, if Lexie wouldn't mind" he smiles and suddenly all eyes are on her

"…um…sure, why not… and it's Lex!" she bites the last part and he smiles

Regina turns to her niece and then the young man "well I guess we'll see you on Wednesday, I'll send you a formal invitation with the details"

After closing the door Regina raps an arm around the girl and smiles "so, tell me everything, did you have a good time? Was he sweet?"

"Yeah, we did and he was… auntie, he seems to actually really be into me!" she says in an astonished tone

The queens brows knit together as she says "well of course he does, he's not blind. Alexandria, do you like him?"

Regina's breathe catches in her throat as she prays for a positive to come from the girl before her "I don't know… he's nice, really nice… do you want me to like him?"

The older woman's heart sinks at this and she cups the girls face tenderly "I just want you to get your happily ever after"

A laugh comes from Lex as she says "Auntie come on, there's no such thing. People a biologically programed the mess up, we crave destruction"

"People make mistakes, but there are happy endings sweetheart and it may not be with John, but you will get one, I promise" she smiles into the blue eyes that no longer sparkle like they once had

A crooked smile comes from the girl as she nods "maybe, maybe not. It's an awesome idea, but either way I'm good, I have you, Henry, Beatleguise… what more could I ever need?"

With that the girl climbs the stairs under the watchful eye of her guardian, she turns back to smile at her and her vision blurs, the woman suddenly clad in a black jewel glittered gown, and then it's gone…

Once in her room Lex smiles to Beatleguise, sleeping on her bed while kicking off her shoes and slumping to the floor, back against the bedframe but at a knock at the door she turns "what's up dweeb?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were alright" he says while walking into the room and sitting cross legged in front of her

She laughs lightly and mutters "I'm always alright. Why do ask?"

He leans in and whispers "It's just before you left… I think the evil queen is up to something, her and that guy had this look and…"

Anger floods through her and she pushes forward "enough Henry! Listen to me ok, do you have any idea how much you hurt her when you say stuff like that?"

"But it's true!" he defends himself

Shaking her head Lex says "even if it was I don't give a rat's ass! That woman is your mother, she has your done everything for you, changed your diapers, put food in your belly, nothing but loved you every day of your life and you go around calling her evil and saying how she isn't your mom… you want evil Henry, try having a parent that detests the very sight of you, beats you on a daily basis for nothing and calls you the worst things imaginable!"

He looks at her with sorrow and astonishment "Lex she…"

But she cuts him off "Henry, if you want to live in some fairytale that's cool, because reality kind of sucks ass, but Regina is your mother and she loves you, so stop with the nasty bullshit! Ok?"

He sees the serious hurt look in her eyes and without warning his arms are wrapped around her neck, shocking the girl who hesitantly raps her arms around the boy. When he pulls she turns from him, letting him leave the room. Once alone Lex stands and closes her bedroom door, but as she leans back against it her gaze is court by her reflection, however it isn't a yellow sundress but instead a purple frock, she looks down, her refection not matching her current attire…

A hand reaches out to touch the girl looking back, but the other girls hand doesn't meet the glass, alternatively it goes to her paralleling necklace, riding over her breast and to the scar along her throat. Alexandria's eyes widen as she watches Clarissa…

Gold lies in bed, tossing and turning in a restless sleep as usual; however a sound comes from below, the dings of the doorbell. Grasping his cane from the bedside table, slipping on his blue silken robe over his matching night pants and sliding into his slippers he staggers carefully down the stairs.

As he opens the door, the old cripple is taken back the sight before him "Alexandria?"

The small girl sniffles, mascara running down her cheeks with glazed eyes, still in her sundress, but covered in her usual leather jacket and boots as she confesses "I didn't know where else to go"

He quickly ushers her into the house and sits her down in the cluttered study "Tell me what happened dear"

She sniffles, not meeting his gaze as she answers "I think there's something wrong with me"

Confusion sweeps over the man, who takes a napkin from under a statue and tenderly wipes at the broken girls blackened cheeks "what do you mean love?"

"My head hurts all the time now and I keep seeing things, people as someone else, mirrors moving different" she stands and goes to the door frame, hugging the wooden structure and with her back to him

He stands leaning against his cane and goes to her, reaching out to touch her, to give her comfort, however his hand falls back to his side at her whimpers and he asks her "love, why not go to Regina with this?"

She shakes her head and sobs "no, she worries so much and lately sees started looking at me funny. I just, I don't think she'd understand!"

She turns to him at her blue orbs forcing back more tears "Gold, I'm really worried… that I'm going insane!"

At her broken expression he doesn't hesitate to pull her into his arms, his dressing gown having come undone, raveling the flesh of his lean, toned chest and her palm over his heart, head buried against his neck and her other hand snakes around his waist. His hand twines with her fallen curls, making soothing circles with his thumb as the other rests at the base of her back while clinging to his staff "hush now dear, you're not insane, you're alright love, shush, I've got you"

He feels her nose rub against the forming stubble of his neck and bites back a moan at the feel of her breath against his skin. Her head slowly rises to look into his golden swirls, blown wide and almost black "oh Gold…"

He looks down to her, seeing a moment of sparkle in her brilliant blue gaze, her fingers caressing the flesh beneath, his grip tightens on the girl in his arms as her lips hover to glide against his. A tear rolls down her cheek as the corner of her lips twitch upward, the hand on his chest now cupping his jaw "hey, boss, are you just going to keep checking me out when you think I'm not looking or you going finally man up and do something?"

His signature crooked smirk comes into play as he leans forward, lips meeting hers tenderly as his eyes flutter closed, he feels her return the kiss. He feels her moan into the kiss and backs her into the doorframe, their grip tightening on the other as tenderness turns to passion, the kiss now harsh and full of want, need and twenty eight years of regret and dreams…

Meanwhile as the sun peaks over the horizon, Emma and Mary Margret driving through the wood and back to the station before the arraignment "Emma?"

At her friend's fear filled voice she turns to see the pixie cut brunette looking over at the ridge on he left ahead, near the main road. They stop and get out of the car, Emma putting her arm out to stop Mary Margret from going any further; however the sheriff takes a few steps closer and taps the once white sheet with the tip of her boot, only for the withered bone hand to fall into view….


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey all, ok I'm so, so sorry for the lack of update but I've been crazy busy and toying around with adobe premiere, btw I've made some videos for this fic! Their on youtube, if you just type in 'The Other French Girl' or 'jjbluebell' they'll come up! I hope you watch them and enjoy, as well as the new chapter! **

Lex sits in on the cool kitchen floor, the morning sun flooding in and watching over her while eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Regina walks in, the sharp pat of heels against marble floor, and snarls "Alexandria, please eat at the table!"

"Nah, I'm cool here" she replies with a mouth full of sweetness, back rested against the chill of the refrigerator, her hand trailing over the softness of her companion while he feasts

Regina gives a shake of her head as she says with a skeptical raise of her brow to the smiling girl "what's got you in such a good mood? And don't talk with your mouth full"

The brunette just shrugs and swallows "sorry auntie, I'm just happy, that a crime?"

A bright grin comes to Regina's face as she nods "I see; this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain gentleman would it?"

Lex new her guardian meant that creepy redhead but her face still split into a mad hatter grin as her tongue sweeps over her lips in remembrance; taste of sweet tea and bitter hint of whisky. She doesn't answer the older woman just stands, playfully popping the rest of her sandwich into her mouth and skipping out the room, her hound quickly taking lead, however as she turns Regina's sweet smile dies, her expression now of stone as she takes the paper and reads '_Serial Killer in Storybrook?' _

The blue eyed girl is singing along loudly to her headphones, not caring much for the stares of passersby, Beatleguise growling at those who dare laugh at his mistress. She didn't want to look at them, people that she'd seen every day or never in her life suddenly changing in a tight dark flash before her eyes , making her head throb even more intensely than ever before, causing her dosage to be doubled by her worried aunt.

"**Please remind me who I really am. Everybody's got a dark side, do you love me, can you love mine…**" she blasts into the small shop, the chime of the bell harmonizing for her.

However her voice comes to a halt as the sound of clapping comes from the curtain adjoining the office, Gold standing with his cane underarm as his palms meet and his signature smirk firmly in place "why, Miss French, I never knew you had such a splendid voice"

Pulling out the headphones with a tug she bites back the matching smirk "well you never asked…"

Beatleguise runs across the room, kneeling before the man who takes a biscuit from his jacket pocket and feeds it to the dog; petting the mutt lightly "I trust you had no trouble after you returned home last night, I would so hate for the mayor to come barging in and breaking my little bell…again"

This causes the blue eyed girl to giggle as memories of the night before swim amongst her thoughts, how he pressed her into the hard wood of doorframe, a slight pain traveling up her spine from the contact, hands trailing her every curve as hers cling and wrenches him closer, the kiss consuming their every notion and need. When the time came to pull apart, it was him that withdrew, her lips following his as they swallowed all the air they could, however as she looked into his eyes, those amazing gold dusted caramel pools her breath caught, a brief flash of haze washing over her vision, all targeted on his influential orbs. He quickly offered her a ride home, this had unnerved her as well as the blurred flashes battering her brain, but as he turned back with most gentle smile to ever cross his face, moving a stray curl from her porcelain face, she smiled and nodded… he ended up dropping her just up the road and she had climbed up the side tree and stealthily into the house, sleeping with a curious smile and forgotten troubles.

Now as she sways over to him, he watches her with an attentive eye "trouble? Last night? I'm not sure what you're talking about boss…"

He watches her mischievous smirk while leaning on his cane with a raised brow "is that so, well I suppose in that case you won't want a repeat performance"

She suddenly has her delicate hand wrapped around his silk tie, pulling him to look her in her brilliant diamond cut orbs "well… did you ever think I just needed my memory jogged?"

"Is that so dear…" his lip and brow twitches as she leans up on the tip of her boots, their starved lips meeting for a forceful yet tender kiss.

As the heat rises Gold hesitantly pulls from the embrace "as regretful as it is, I have to go"

A pout forms on Lex's lips "I know… defending that little tramp, care to explain that one to me?"

"Let's just say, I'm invested in her future" he states with a knowing smile, his hand coming to cup her cheek at her confused expression

"I'll be back later with some lunch" a smile and a nod is given as he places a warm peck against her head and leaves the shop in her charge, both turning to get one last look at the other.

Lex smiles and touches her lips fondly as he leaves her sight, followed by a strange little dance involving jumping and giggling, however the window is not abandoned, because just across the street is a woman, the most beautiful woman the young girl has ever seen, attired in a jewel scattered Victorian crimson gown, her sun kissed brown curls pinned perfectly into place with a wisp of a smile on her warm almost woeful expression, russet toffee filled pools drowning her in a convivial glow. Others pass as though she is but a figment, a ghost in the wind that only the mad remember and the lonely conjure. A car passes and the beauty is taken from Lex's sight… her heart sinking and quickly downing a pill from her pocket at the idea that maybe, just maybe she truly is losing her mind!

She sits in the office of her employer looking over many of the scattered objects, however at Beatleguise's hate filled growl she turns and makes her way into the shop, only to roll her eyes in annoyance "what do you want?"

"No insult today, you must be warming up to me!" the bearded man states with an arrogant smirk

Lex shakes her head and leans onto the counter top "listen up douche, one date does not entitle you to talk to me in public without the high rated possibility of hospitalization!"

He seems a little taken back but then smiles, pulling something from his jacket "the mayor seems to like me"

She sees him holding an invite to her birthday party and snarls "oh please the whole town is invited to that stupid thing! And she doesn't like you, Regina doesn't like anyone"

This seems to dampen his spirits, but he continues "where is Mr. Gold, I'm not sure I like you all on your own with everything that's going on"

Stealthily pulling a blade from thin air, instantaneously having it grazing the under lid of his eye "I can handle myself… besides the school teachers behind bars and I'm not exactly the housewife type"

His face flutters from confusion to surprise "Wait, you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" she asks with a twinge of curiosity as he opens his backpack to reveal the days paper

She snatches it from him and reads the title with lump in her throat "Sherriff found the guy out in the woods this morning; they even took a body count of the town… I thought you knew"

"Get out…" she states, pushing him out the door, but not once looking to him

"Wha…Lexie!" he complains as the chime of the bell sounds and the door slams behind him, her back meeting it as her eyes scan over the paper... this was not good

After the disaster of an interview Emma heads over to pier to think, looking over her friends case and the missing person records, it was a short list, but nothing seemed to stand out, all she could do was wait for the dental records because they had no DNA to compare and the body was to decomposed to print….all she could do was wait, that is until August decides to come into play!

Marching into the office, Lex throws the paper in front of the raven haired woman "why didn't you tell me?"

Regina looks up to the enraged girl and stands, taking the paper in her hand "Alexandria, this isn't a problem"

"Not a problem, a body gets found in the woods, not Katie or Kristen or whatever her name is, it's all over the paper and you never even told me; I had to hear it from ginger the creep! I'd call that a problem!" she screams at the older woman

The mayor shakes her head and glares "Don't raise your voice at me young lady! I told you this is not a problem and it isn't. This is just another speed bump; I'll take care of it"

Lex shakes her head and fixes her aunt with a hard stare "you should have told me!"

With that Regina is helpless but to watch her ward storm from the office, her expression filled with despair but then turning back to its stony resolve as she pulls her phone out and makes an angered call to a mister blabbermouth

When Lex returns to the store through the back she is met with a lackluster tone "what happened to lunch?"

She turns to find her employer, sat at his desk, one hand on his cane and the other rested on the head of the German shepherd, making him look kind of like a superman villain. She turns with a dim smile "oh fuck, I'm sorry… crap just came up"

"It's no matter dear, how about we catch something now?" he smiles and stands, the leather clad girl making her way to him

"Sounds good, I'm thinking order in, don't forget something for the mutt!" she smiles as they meet and she fingers the lapel of his jacket

He smiles, raising his free hand to run a finger over her cheek "…your wish, is my command princess" she watches him back to his desk and begin to make the call, Beatleguise coming to his mistress, she takes a seat on the floor and stokes him lovingly, Gold watching her every move with a delicate smile.

That night Lex doesn't eat with her aunt and cousin, instead she stormed into the house, but froze at the sight of the elder woman, fixing her with a cold glare before darting to her room and slamming it tightly shut. The music echo's through the house from the single room, making all know that the girl was feeling far less than hospitable.

The brunette is swinging her legs in the air while arranging her snow globe collection, when a knock comes from her door "go away!"

"Sweetheart please, I made your favorite, BBQ Brisket, Corn and French Fries!" Regina tries to bargain through the wooden barrier

Lex stands and goes to the door, hesitantly putting her hand on the knob but then whipping it open as her aunt claims "I even have some apple pie and ice-cream for you"

The two come eye to eye, the young girl eyeing the tray of food with stern folded arms "may I come in?"

Reluctantly Lex moves to let her aunt in, shutting the door behind her "so…I'm guessing this little visit is about more than nourishment"

"Alexandria, I know your upset with me and your right, I should have told you… I was just trying to protect you" she says earnestly

Dropping her arms the porcelain brunette groan's "I'm not a child Auntie, I can handle way more than you give me credit for"

Taking a step to the girl before her Regina nods, rapping a golden brown curl around her finger while cupping the girl's cheek and looking attentively into her diamond cut eyes "I know, you're all grown up and I need to accept that. I'm sorry"

A smile forms on crimson lips as she takes her aunts hands warmly in her own "no more secrets"

"no more secrets" she lies to the girl and pulls her close, the two embracing and a sharp pain comes to Regina's heart at her deceit, while Lex's widen at the figure gazing longingly back through her mirror, seemingly standing behind the pair, both dressed differently from their reflection….

As Regina pulls away she smiles down to the girl in her arms, her niece, all she wanted was for her to be happy, to be safe and loved, and her job was to protect her… "Well I'm going to take my shower. Could you be kind enough to lower the music; Henry's in bed."

Lex just nods simply and smiles, watching as her aunt leaves the room, then looking to the mirror her reflection showing a girl in black sweats, vest and disheveled curls, she takes a step closer, tracing the tips over her fingers over her face, smudging the black makeup into the warm heat of her porcelain mold, contrasting with the chilled silver of the coil through her nose. She was confused, apprehensive and frankly scared shitless!

Looking down she finds Beatleguise looking up at her with a tilted head, she gives a smile and nods "let's bounce!"

The hound is instantly on his paws and ready to leave, the brunette grabs her jacket, grey hoody and a pair of black pumps then rushes out the door, she needed to get away from everything for a while. She now sits in on a rock to the path of her cabin, back rested against old oak, she feels at peace here, the solitude granting her amnesty for her tormented mind and blackened heart… however as the starlight shines down through the shadows of the verdure a small howl comes from her furred protector whom nuzzles over her lap for warmth, her blue eyes finding darkness in the world of her own creation…

Her eyes open to find fireflies dancing around her, the moon light bright and inciting, but it is the creature facing her is the most captivating "Beatleguise?"

The dog moves from his space and starts leaping through the well-worn dirt path, Lex's feet quickly picking up pace to follow without much thought, calling after him though the dark shrubbery. Lex finds she is breathless and kneels into the earth below her, panting into the crisp air as she hears a familiar low croon, her gaze meets her faithful companion who is having his head petted tenderly "you?"

There stands the doll like figure that had recently come to haunt the girl "hello my angel"

Kneeling before the beauty Lex shakes her head "angel? Lady you've got the wrong chic!"

A ghostly smile comes to the woman's face as she steps over to the girl, her crimson gown rustling the fallen leaves below "oh how wrong you are… I need you to hear me now, a great tide is approaching, bringing in to question all you know, but you must be brave my angel, as you have always been… be brave and know that all that has come to pass has done so out of love, love for you"

At her mournful expression Lex can't explain her reaction, why it burns her heart to see the pain of this stranger and can only ask "who are you?"

Resting her hand against the soft curls of the child before her the beauty states "no one you'd remember…"

Lex can only close her eyes in confusion at this, but also not wanting to see the unshed tears on this stranger's face; however as her eyes open once more she is bet with the burning light of the sun, rested against the ground and realizes its morning. Her eyes meet the brown of her friend and she frowns "what the hell?"

At the tilt of his head she stands, looking to him she shakes her head "dude, your freaking me out… come on, auntie will be going nuts!"

They run home, arriving just in time to smash into a disgruntled sheriff "watch it Blondie!"

Emma makes no move to retaliate and simply soldiers on, the brunette walks into the house with her pet and asks "what was all that about?"

Regina looks over her sweat coated ward and smiles "just the sheriffs futile want to avert justice, have you been on a run?"

"Um, yeah, just the woods and back, me and Beatleguise needed a time out" she smiles and makes her way up the stairs

"Alexandria!" Regina's voice echoes

Hesitantly Lex turns on her heels to face her guardian "yes Auntie?"

"We have a fitting tomorrow at ten, for your birthday dress" the elder woman smiles

The curly haired brunette smiles with a nod "Ten got it!"

She then quickly races up the stairs to get ready for work, unaware of the watchful eye of the raven haired woman, heading out to watch the woman the ruined her happiness receive her reprisal.

A short while later Regina exits the station into the hallway only to find the defendants lawyer waiting "Mayor Mills, what a pleasant surprise. I've been meaning to talk to you"

With a bitter smile she shakes her head "well, I'm afraid I have things to do so…"

"Please, your majesty" he says arrogantly

Regina has the overwhelming urge to punch the old imp, but restrains herself with a fold of her arms "what do you want?"

"It's come to my attention that you are hosting a party of some sort for our Princess Clarissa" he smiles, leaning forward onto his trusty cane

Her jaw hardens at her nieces name passing his lips "what concern is it of yours?"

"Well dear, it seems my invitation was lost in the post" he states with a knowing smirk

This only causes Regina to cackle "you must be joking!"

Taking a step to him, face conjured with anger "why can't you just leave her alone? Haven't you caused that girl enough pain?"

His smile instantly dies and a deep scowl forms on his face "you know nothing of us! Clarissa is mine in this world just as she was in the last, your little games won't change that dear, including that ginger nut you planted"

Regina's eyes widen at the mention of John, however her anger grows as he says "please, I do hope that invitation finds its way to me!"

She watches as he walks out of the room, filled with nothing but hatred for this man who held her dearest heart, who she hated almost as much as Snow herself!

Lex enters the shop threw the office no more than an hour later, clad in her usual shorts and t-shirt, but wearing a tad more makeup than typical, she sees her employer stacking a far off shelf with his back to her. Carefully sneaking behind him she places her hands over is eyes "guess who?"

"Jessica? No wait, Daisy!" he says while turning to her, earning himself a light smack on his lapel

Lex lets out a small pout and says "you know some women have killed for things like that!"

"Well I'll count myself lucky to have found such an understanding young lady" he purrs down at the girl before pulling her into a tender embrace

The kiss is gentle and soothing, lasting for an age before the girl pulls apart for much needed air. The two share a long gaze as he moves a stray curl so he can see her face, when suddenly she asks "what's your name?"

This catches him off guard for an instant, only to recuperate with a smile "why, it's Mr. Gold dear, you know that"

With a roll of her eyes she says "don't be an ass, you know what I mean! Tell me, what's your first name?"

Running a finger down her cheek he gives his trademark smirk "guess…"

She smiles and toys with his tie "oh, a challenge! But come on…give me a clue, the first letter at least"

He seems to be thinking over his options, his smile faulting for only a moment "R, it begins with an R"

She smiles at his and nods "ok, 'R', consider yourself Googled!"

He can't help his smile as he leans down to capture her lips with his own, both blind to the watchful eyes of an outsider…

Meanwhile Emma is waiting outside Katherine's hospital room, pacing anxiously. Dr. Whale comes to her with a file in hand "Sheriff Swan, while you're here I might as well give you this, it's the dental records to the John Doe from the woods"

Quickly snatching it from his hands she reads _'Grant Ashford' _however it is the filed picture that makes her eyes magnify, an image of three people the first a well-built man in a tight nit tux, the woman beside him, a blushing bride, and another dressed in emerald, the later all too familiar "Lex?!"


	19. Chapter 18

**HEY GUYS! Ok so thanks for the great reviews and btw I did another vid! Read this before you watch it ok? Good! I really hope you like it and the vid, remember just type in JJBluebell in youtube and it'll take you to my page, there's the vid! Remember to review/comment :3 X x**

**~Fairyland World~**

The moon hangs like a pearl in the night sky, dancing with diamonds as the dress of the trees shake among the cold gale. Footsteps crack the branches and crackle the leaves while moving midst the chirping wood, coming to stand to the edge of the riverbank, the tide fierce and cruel.

A gloved hand rises at the sounds offered through the wilderness, the howls of agony and the cries of heartbreak echoing against the wind, only the fingertips meet with a sharp fiery pain as a glow of white bursts forth from the skin of protection. Chocolate orbs fueled with anger and pain look up at the screaming tower overseeing the river below and vows "I'll save you, I promise!"

A gloved hand comes to meet trembling lips as a tear falls, hesitantly the heavy boots of queen Regina take their leave in order to fulfill her oath.

**~Real World~**

In the all American town of Storybrook a leather clad girl makes her way into the hospital with a bored expression, having had to leave her trusted companion outside, she quickly snarls at the receptionist who tries to stop her from entering a dingy little office and takes a seat, swinging her legs up onto the desk, giving the woman a slickly sweet smile she says "be a doll and page Dr. Whale… if that's not too much for you?"

With a disgruntled sigh the girl quickly returns to her desk, the brunette then makes hast in shuffling files around, looking for one unparticular as footsteps sound and she looks up "Doc! Hey, your spidy sense tingle or something?"

The blonde doctor shakes his head at her comment as he takes a step closer, pushing her boots off his desk "Lex, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Standing up, pulling an empty bottle from her jacket, she shakes it and then throws it at him "they suck! …my headaches are worse than ever and I had not one but two fits last night, Regina is pissed. So get me something better!"

Swallowing hard he musters up a smirk "I'll see what I can do about getting you a prescription today"

Swaggering out of the office she pushes past him "thanks doc!"

However she doesn't make it too far before a voice calls "Lex?"

With a roll of her eyes she turns "hey it's Sheriff Barbie!"

"I need to talk to you" is the only comeback from the older woman

Backing away she snarls "awesome but I'm late for a fitting"

"It's about your sister!" the blonde calls after her, making the rebellious girl grind to a halt

The blue eyed girl flinches at the mention of her sibling and swiftly turns to the woman "What about her?"

Emma shrugs and questions "where is she?"

"What do you care?" Lex bites bitterly

The sheriff seizes the picture of the sisters and victim from her jacket, holding it up for her to see "because her husband is dead"

Sapphire swirls harden at the image, but she quickly laughs it off "Grant? He was the stiff you found?"

With knitted eyebrows Emma states "you don't seem to broken up about it"

A wicked smile forms on crimson lips "yeah well, we didn't exactly get along… do yourself a favor Blondie, don't put too much effort into this one… no one else will!"

With that the sheriff watches the girl leaving the hospital with a thoughtful gaze, then turning her attentions back to the image in her hands, realizing that none of them seemed to be happy, not the happy you usually get at weddings, they seemed more… soldiering on.

Regina is less than happy with her niece as she finally walks through the doors to the tailors "Alexandria, where have you been?"

"Sorry auntie, I had to talk to the whale about some pearls…" she smirks at her little riddle, not wanting the seamstress to overhear her personal details

"I see, well you here now so…" she smiles and pulls the younger girl into the dressing room and ushering her to change

A few minutes later a voice comes from behind the curtain "I'm not too sure about this"

With hands on her hips the mayor sighs "Alexandria don't be ridiculous, now come out here"

By means of a hesitant sigh a doll like hand rounds the curtain, pushing past it with the ruffle of skirts "well?"

Regina stands silent, hands over her mouth as her eyes scan over the beauty before her "oh… sweetheart"

"I look like an idiot!" the brunette snaps, running a hand over her disheveled curls

Instantly the older woman ran to the girl's side, bulling her before the mirror "no you don't. Look, tell me what you see…"

With a drop of her arms Lex looked herself over, discovering herself clad in a floor-length tulle dress, the skits a feather pink cloud while the sweetheart neckline drips black satin into the glistening scattered diamonds below her bust. She frown's "a chick who should never wear dresses!"

A lighthearted chuckle comes from the woman behind her, who places reassuring hands to her shoulders "do you know what I see? ... A princess"

Feeling more than humbled, unused to such flattery she questions "A princess?"

"Not just any princess, the fairest of them all!" Regina says with a wide wholehearted smile

Turning to her aunt Lex shakes her head "yeah right, like I could ever be as beautiful as you"

The queen's heart softens at this as she cups the child face "oh, if only you knew how beautiful you really are… I have to go, I have a council meeting"

With an exchange of cheek kisses Regina leaves, going to pay the infamous thorn in her side a visit. While the blue eyed brunette turns back to the mirror, holding the soft skit in her hand, twirling side to side with a wisp of a smile only to jump, hand on heart as a figure appears in the mirror behind her "my angel, the fairest of them all…"

However she turns to find the crimson clad woman vanished, she then looks back and her refection and makes a decision. With a nod of her head she marches over to the changing room, after all she couldn't very well see Dr. Hopper in this thing.

**~Fairytale World~**

Clarissa sits motionless, staring out of the window and into the distance as the dawn breaks, her face a blank canvas and her precious sphere clung to her. The hollow creek of the door lets a sliver of light creep into the cold stone room, a large gasp and a light sob escaping the visitor at the sight before them, the princess in a tattered white gown, stained with crimson and the back removed to reveal the angry, scorched and sliced flesh beneath as the guard in the outer hall closes the door with a roar.

Tender footsteps make their way before the girl and kneel "Clarissa, can you hear me?"

However her blue orbs remain lost and her dry, torn lips sealed. A deep sigh comes from the guest as they take one of the girl's hands that grip the globe "oh sister, what have they done to you…"

Belle lets out a strangled sob and casts her gaze downwards as a whisper comes through "it's so quiet, I've never seen the kingdom so still…"

At her sister's voice Belle gives a ghost of a smile, conversely Clarissa looks down to the girl at her feet and slides off the seat, placing the rose petal globe onto the cold ground and cupping her sister's bruised cheek. The Younger's jaw clenching in rage "they hurt you"

"No, it wasn't… it was an accident" defends the battered sister

Clarissa just returns to her vacant expression with a nod, but instead of retaking her seat she stands and makes her way to the door, Belle panics as she watches the guard try in vein to stop the torched girl; however it is her eyes that are now aflame.

Clarissa makes quick work of disarming and killing the man without so much as a flicker of hesitation. Belle quickly runs after the girl in an attempt to stop her sister's rampage….

**~Real World~**

Lex stands outside the office of the town physiatrist with a nervous jitter in her bones, biting at her freshly filed nails as he answers the door "Miss French, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Hopper, look I just, you see I…" she starts with an anxious hand running through her vanilla tinted locks

Quickly assessing the situation the good doctor intervenes "if you'd like to talk, please come in"

She scans over the man before her before raising her head high and marching into his office. He shuts the door and takes a seat watching the girl as she paces "Miss French?"

She just holds her hand up to silence him "just hang in there a sec…"

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath; she then turns to palm the headrest of the sofa, the leather abrasive on her delicate skin "you've got all that privacy crap right? You can't tell anyone what I say?"

He nods "you mean the doctor, patient confidentiality clause, yes I do" she then bounces over the back, taking a seat

"Look I've been seeing stuff, like messed stuff" she says without looking at him

The ex-conscience nods, pushing his glasses up "I see, and what kind of stuff, when did it start?"

A pensive expression comes over the girl as she burrows her head into the flat of her palms "I don't know. I've always… always had these dreams, there vague but kind of the same usually. Lately though it's like I'm dreaming during the day, people look like someone else but there not, I know it's the same person but they just look different."

"Alright just slow down, first tell me about the dreams, you said they were recurring?" he sooths her with a tender voice

She nods with clenched eyes "yeah, their always the same, a man, covered in gold and blood, smiling at me"

"And what does he want? To hurt you?" he questions in curiosity

She shakes her head and looks to the dog she'd forgotten was even there, sitting at the door "I don't think so, I feel… when he's there it's like I'm invincible, safe"

Giving a silent nod the good doctor smiles "he protects you. It's not unusual for our subconscious to create a figment or guardian of some sort to defend us from our troubles in a world we can't control."

She nods at that, her features seeming more open and vulnerable than he's ever witnessed "look the dreams, there not really my issue here… it's like, my minds playing tricks on me, showing me things. Like yesterday I walked right past that slutty waitress chick and she… she turned into a wolf!"

Dr. Hopper's eyes seem to bulge at this as she carries on "and my aunt, I look at her in her silk shirt and expensive shoes and then in a flash, she's dressed like some sort of medieval queen…"

"Well, your relationship with Regina is obviously a very close one, perhaps your mind is confusing dream for reality. In your mind to you Regina is a queen, she is perfect in your eyes and others are the way you see people, Ruby for example perhaps you see her as a predator." He analyses while thinking over possible antipsychotics for the girl

Lex looks to the hound at the door as he tilts his head "there's one more thing. A woman, I aint got a clue who she is, but she keeps… popping up"

A confused expression comes to the gentleman's face as he questions "and how does this woman make you feel?"

She shrugs and scoffs "I don't know… I guess kind of like the gold man, but different. It's like… this warm feeling in my gut, like coming home!"

He looks over her as she stares to the dog, the unfamiliar expression she wears striking the doctor, because the intimidating, vicious woman had melted away to reveal a terrified child, searching the darkness for a guiding hand and as he thinks over her situation she seems to iron the mask back into place, jumping from her seat "this was a bad call, I need to go…"

However as she goes to leave he follows her "Lex wait, this problem has to be addressed"

She turns and snarls, Archie coming to a halt at the growling cyanine "it's my shit, I'll deal with it… just… forget it!"

With that she darts from the building and down an alleyway, sinking into the wall as soft fur nuzzles into her neck and she wipes angrily at her tears "what the fuck is wrong with me?"

Suddenly a voice comes from nowhere "you ok?"

Instinctively she stands turning from the stranger "fucking peachy… now, get lost"

"I don't think so" they say taking a step forward, not seeming to care for the malicious hound

Turning in a fit of anger she snarls "what the fuck you want dude?"

"I see a girl crying in an alley I'm not leaving until I know she's alright" says the man, rapped in pleather and stubble

She scoffs and rolls her eyes "do I look like a damsel in distress to you? Fuck off!"

"Is there a problem here?" another voice chimes from the entrance, which seems to settle the brunettes frazzled nerves

They both look over and see a smartly dressed man, hobbling closer into the narrow walkway, closing in on the taller man "Mr. Booth, twice in one day, what a coincidence. I trust you aren't upsetting my employees"

"I was just making sure she was alright, young girl out alone, not very safe" he quickly offers to the suspicious pawnbroker

A crooked smile comes to Mr. Gold "she can handle herself, but I'm sure she appreciates your concern, don't you dear?"

With a rancorous flash of a smile she tilts her head "yeah, sure"

Nodding contently the man makes his way from the couple, Beatleguise still snarling after him and the cripple turns and hastily reaches for the girl "Alexandria, are you alright? What happened?"

She smiles and rubs her glistening orbs to stop a fresh wave arising "same as always, I'm messed up and losing it, nothing new"

Looking back to where the writer had left and then back to the girl in his arms he asks "what did he want?"

Her brow frowns as she shrugs "nosy do-gooder, towns full of them… look why don't we forget about that, lets head back to your place and fool around"

A wanton smirk comes to his face, his gold tooth shining against the pearly white "oh how I wish I could… however I have a party to attend"

"A party?" the brunette asks in confusion

"Why yes, haven't you heard, why Miss. Blanchard was released due to Kathryn Nolan's return" he says in a chipper tone, all too proud of his plot

Lex shakes her head, utterly confused "she's alive?"

"So it would seem… however that is not important at this moment, I do believe I owe you a kiss" he says watching her lips intently

A small giggle escapes the blue eyed woman, who leans forward, capturing his lips with her own. Laughing when they pull apart the lipstick stain left behind, he moves a strand out of her hair, examining her face until gold caramel swirls meet eliminated sapphires and raising her hand to his lips "until tomorrow princess"

With that her troubles seem vanquished, with one kiss from the most feared men in town… however as his presence fades a thought in her mind merges forth "come on boy, we need a chat with the mayor"

Unaware of the watchful eye gazing to her

**~Fairytale World~**

A week, that's how long it's been since Clarissa had seen her sister, since she had gone on her little war path, and now? Now she sits in the tower once more, this time encaged with magic.

Her punishment had been severe; the clerics had taken her to the brink of death, only for her to be drawn back from her escape. She didn't scream, not anymore. The princess had become numb in her oppressed flesh.

She missed the sound of shattering glass, she missed her sister's smile and lovers laugh. She missed living. In that moment she looked to her crystal rose and grazed the sliver watching as the rose petals fell with a tear and a broken smile "perhaps pariahs such as I don't get happy endings after all"

She moved away from the desk and over to the small window, her foot meets the cold stone. The warm summer breeze brushing against her burning, bleeding scars as she looks to the rapids below. Her heart hammering against her chest while each inch of her trembles. Her fingertips release from the stone and she's flying, even as the chilled water claims her, the princess is not scared, not lost. She is free.

**~Real World~**

The house is filled with people when she gets home, all gathered around as Regina barks orders to them, after all the part is tomorrow. She makes her way over to her aunt who smiles happily "ah, if it isn't the birthday girl herself!"

"Not until tomorrow, auntie I need to talk to you" at her serious manner Regina nods with a frowned brow and they make their way into the elders office

Once alone Lex looks over her aunt and speaks her mind "did you frame the teacher?"

"Excuse me?" the woman asks in wonder and shock

Shaking her head the brunette makes her way to her ward "drop the act auntie, this is me your talking to here. I know you hate her and I'll back you all the way but I need to know what we're dealing with if the shit hits the fan here!"

The chocolate gazed woman stands speechless for a moment, then sighs "yes, I did it, I framed her"

Lex looks into her aunts eyes and sees such pain, such anger "why? What did she do?"

The girls voice is not judging or bitter, just curious concern. Regina swallows hard, turning from her ward "she took something from me a long time ago. She destroyed my life."

The young girl dare not move but waits for a continuance "I wasn't always like this, I was good once, just a girl in love. But that… evil girl took everything from me. I trusted her with my secret and she betrayed me. I knew my mother would never understand the love Daniel and I shared, when that tramp told her about us… my mother made so Daniel and I could never be together, so that I'd never see him again"

Lex watches as her idol looks at the ring pulled from her pocket. Feeling confused and surprised she gasps "Daniel, you've never mentioned him… oh auntie"

The girl runs to the woman's side holding onto her tightly, the embrace is true and earnest, even as Lex sees the crimson woman standing in the corner, watching, longing.

A short while later Regina leaves her niece to tuck her son in; having received a disturbing message she now stands in the dimly lit graveyard "this better be good, I'm a very busy woman you know"

"I saw them, they were together, kissing. It was disgusting. He's old enough to be her grandfather for fucks sake!" An angered voice emerges from the shadows

The mayor holds her resolve "I see, so you've failed"

"I don't fail! Tomorrow, at the party, that is when she'll realize what she wants and I promise it won't be some limp old pawnbroker." John chuckles heartlessly

Taking a step to him, intimidating him she snarls "it better not be, for your sake"

With that she leaves the man, making her way home; by the time she arrives the house is silent. She checks on Henry, sleeping soundly, then Lex, who tosses and turns in her sleep. Regina rushes to her bedside, running a tender loving hand to move the curls from her porcelain face "hush, its ok, I'm here, I'm here…"

**~Fairytale World~**

It's warm, to warm, and bright, but a dim bright. Petals seem to caress her face soothingly as her eyes flutter open, only to gasp at the sight before her, the fingers she mistook for petals "Regina?"

"Hello my girl. I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you" she smiles sweetly

The princess takes in her surrounding; she lies in a bed in a lavish unfamiliar room and her face frowns with confusion "where am I? Am I dead?"

Regina shakes her head "no, my knights have been watching the castle for some time and when you jumped from the tower they saved you. That was not my original rescue plan but no matter. You're safe now"

The princess sobs and mourns "no, you should have let me die, there is nothing left for me in this life"

These defeatist words pained the queens heart "no, no my darling don you see. I am here, you and I and your grandfather! We can be a family"

Clarissa's tear glazed sapphires look to chocolate orbs as she gives a small smile "oh, Regina, my dear aunt, you have been so good to me and I love you, I do. But tell me; what good is a heart, when it's broken? How can I live the rest of my life knowing that the man I love, doesn't want me"

To watch she like this tormented the queen; the girl had given up, just as she was so close to doing so many a time. In that moment she stood vowing to free the girl from her heartache, to give her a reason to live.

….One Week Later…

Regina smiled fondly at the keep sakes she had kept over the years, her sister's treasures laid out before her. However as her hand raises a silver patterned hairbrush, she carefully plucks a hair from the bristles, a wicked smile coming to her face as she drops it into the vile she had prepared for just this moment.

She wants as the magic of the hair and spells form together in the vile "Regina, I'm afraid I don't understand. Why must it be Gretchen's hair?"

The queen looks to her father and smiles "I have the spell but it is my sister who gave her life for her daughter. This particular enchantment requires true love so that our darling Clarissa will not lose herself along with her memories, what truer love than a parent and child. Along with a peace of whom she is to forget of course. I must say I took great pleasure in Rumpel's pain when I told him she had died, and collected a small hair from the table"

With the elixir fully formed they make their way to the girls room, who had cried herself to sleep some hours ago, after all that was the only way she wound sleeps, she didn't eat, move, she was dying of a broken heart. More like killing herself for one.

Regina takes a seat beside her, moving her head so she could swallow the potion with ease in her slumber. Once the vile was empty Henry Sr. asks "did it work?"

Smiling down at the girl she leans to place a kiss on the dreaming girls head "come sunrise she won't even remember his name! She shall truly be free…"

**~Real World~**

As Regina takes one last glance to the girl she closes the door, revealing the crimson woman who finds herself shedding silent tears as she comes to watch the sleeping girl "oh angel, my poor sweet angel…"

"I love you, my daughter" Gretchen says with a kiss on her child head, soothing her nightmares…


End file.
